


CODENAME: SERAPHIM

by Soapie



Series: The Seraphim Files [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV), Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapie/pseuds/Soapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot-the-Moon Productions. I make no money from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.  Charlie's Angels is the property of Aaron Spelling and his heirs.<br/>Time frame: Post Season 1, Pre Season 2<br/>Referred Episodes: CA: 'Target: Angels'<br/>		          SMK:  'Saved by the Bells', 'The Weekend', 'Waiting for Godorsky', 'Service                                             			Above & Beyond', 'The First Time', 'Filming Raul', <br/>                                 forecasted SMK:  'Stemwinder Pt 1', 'All the World's a Stage', 'Flight to Freedom', 				'Long Way Home', 'All That Glitters'                         <br/>Additional  Credits:  'Come Sail Away' by Styx<br/>Summary:  Crossover piece between Charlie's Angels & Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Who is Blue Leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Midnight, July 25, 1984

 

Fire crackled in the distance, consuming the last of the empty building. It had been a long night following an even longer day, and it wasn't even close to done. Not by a long shot. Now there was the paperwork to be done.

Long fingers made another furrow through thick, tawny hair. Damn, but he was tired. He needed a vacation. A vacation and a nice bottle of single malt... and a blonde. Yeah! Definitely a blonde, brunettes were just too much trouble! Maybe he'd give Elisa a call later.

Scarecrow looked down at his destroyed clothing and just shook his head. _Make that a shower, vacation, single malt, and a blonde.... not necessarily in that order!_ At least the Porsche was in the shop. He wouldn't be putting his smoky, sooty, smelly self on his flawless leather seats, but rather was using one of the Agency sedans. There was always a silver lining.

Nodding at Anderson, he limped over to the bank of firemen coiling up their hoses. The fire was almost out, the abandoned building was pretty much a total loss, and everyone but the pump truck and Engine 34 were getting cleaned up to return to the station. For once, no one had been injured. For that reason alone, tonight had been a complete success. Would have been better if the place wouldn't have burned, but beggars couldn't be choosers. No one got hurt. It was almost a good night. At least Amanda had left with Billy, that should make the reports go faster.

“All set here, Chief?”

“Egads, Stetson, you're a mess! What the hell happened to you?

“Yeah, well...”

“Were you the fool in there?” Paul Reynolds hooted with laughter. He won the pool again!

Lee flushed, grateful for the cover of darkness. Yes, he had been the fool inside. He ground his teeth for a moment, “Yeah. So, are we still on for poker next week?”

The fire chief gave a short laugh. “Boy, I'll be more than happy to take your money any day of the week, and twice on Sunday. You just tell me when and where; I'll be the one carrying the beer.”

“As long as it isn't that domestic swill you keep trying to foist on me. Shit tastes like swamp water. My place on Wednesday. I figure we'll order pizza or something. There's a new place just opened up on M. Don't forget your wallet this time!” Glad the subject change had worked, Lee made his way back to the sedan. Anderson could handle the rest of the clean-up here. God, what a night!

 

*/*

 

Amanda sat quietly in the passenger seat of the brown sedan, examining her fingers closely. The heavy borrowed jacket swallowed her willowy frame whole, but it was very nice of that fireman to let her use it. She just knew he was going to be mad. It wasn't her fault though. Not that he'd cared. Apparently she was supposed to let them both burn to a crisp. Carefully sliding her arm into the sleeve, she glanced to make sure the aloe was well buried deep in her purse.

 

-*-

 

Approaching the car, the grin fell from his face. What the hell was she still doing here? He could've sworn he told her to ride back with Billy!

Slamming into the driver's seat, he shot an irritated glance over at the woman while twisting the ignition key. Hadn't he been through enough tonight? “I thought you were riding back with Billy?”

She continued to look at her fingers, nervously toying with one of her rings. He growled with frustration, and spun the Agency's brown sedan onto the street. Tires skidded for a moment, struggling for traction on wet pavement.

It was a very quiet ride through the midnight streets of Georgetown. Occasionally one of them would cough from the residual smoke fumes, but neither spoke a word. Lee's jaw flexed as he took advantage of the street lights to look at his companion while they sat at a red light. A single tear coursing down her cheek had him slamming his foot on the gas, sending the car careening through the intersection and zipping quickly for the parking garage. He was _**not**_ feeling guilty!

 

 

-*-

 

Moments later found the abused POS shuddering in an empty slot while Amanda stared determinedly out the windshield. From the corner of her eye, she could see his fingers flexing on the steering wheel. She bit her bottom lip and opened her door. Without a word to the indignant man, she exited the car and trudged towards the elevator doors. She wasn't saying a word to him until he apologized. Maybe not even then.

Reaching the doors, leaving him to fume in the car, she pressed the button to summon the lift. They swooshed open and she stepped in. Behind her, his car door slammed. Should she wait? The woman turned to press the correct floor just as the filthy man entered the car. Of course he made it. She really couldn't expect any less of the crack agent. She should've moved quicker.

Refusing to look at him, she watched the door slide closed then glanced at her watch. Seeing the time, she closed her eyes. She wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight... even if she were to return to the garage and head immediately for home. Which was exactly what he thought she should be doing, of course. She bet it never even occurred to him that she had a few acres of paperwork of her own, no thanks to him.

The tension between the pair was palpable as the car descended in silence. She could feel his eyes lasering into her back but she refused to give him the satisfaction. Scant seconds later deposited them at Field Ops, only a few feet from the bullpen. They both stepped forward at the same time, the man bumping into the woman carelessly. She fell back, swallowing an exclamation as his elbow brushed her hidden burns. Tears instantly filled her eyes while she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, battling nausea. She needed to get home and tend her wounds.

 

-*-

 

Not sparing his nemesis a second glance, Lee stalked past the Marines guarding the doorway and into the bullpen. He had to get started on his reports before he was called in to be debriefed. If he was lucky, he might make it home by dawn. Grabbing the appropriate forms, he slouched into his chair and began scrawling his version of the night's events. Damn, but he was tired!

 

-*-

 

Holding her wounded arm protectively close, Amanda smiled tightly at the sergeant opening the glass door for her. Beads of sweat were visible on her white face as she made her slow way to an empty cubicle across the room. Filling out her own reports would be interesting as she was right handed, but doable. Typing, however, was completely out of the question. O, but this hurt!

Settling into the chair, she took deep cleansing breaths. She wanted nothing more than to strip out of the heavy jacket the nice fireman had draped over her thin shoulders, but knew she couldn't. Not if she wanted to continue to conceal her injuries. She'd worry tomorrow about how to explain them to everyone. At least Mother and the boys were going to be gone for the next week. That made things a bit simpler.

Her hands trembled as she reached for the forms. She might be home in time to see the boys off to camp, if she could get this task done relatively quickly. Maybe Mr. Melrose would allow her to bring her report home rather than stay and type it. It wasn't like her to leave a job half done, but right now she just wasn't up to the challenge of facing a computer keyboard.

Moving her injured arm as little as humanly possible, she wrote neatly and concisely. Voices swirled around her as she concentrated on the task. Only the fact that it needed to be done kept her in the chair. She'd have to excuse herself soon to apply more aloe. She needed to keep her arm moist.

Abruptly, the sickening scent of smoke filled her nose. Lee stood behind her chair, and dropped his own report on top of hers. Of course he expected her to type it up. Why wouldn't he, she was merely a civilian aide, after all. He leaned against her left shoulder, muttering, "Billy expects to have these typed up before you leave. I'm heading into Debriefing. Meet me there when you're done."

The agony of her burns caused her vision to swirl madly as she again battled nausea. His voice seemed to be coming from a distance, rather than right over her left shoulder. She blinked, trying to regain focus when he did the unthinkable. Unaware of the injury, he patted her bicep to get her attention. A thundering silence roared through her throbbing head; darkness overwhelmed

“Amanda!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

She came to in his arms, the heavy rubber-coated jacket abandoned on the floor. Mr. Melrose and Francine Desmond fluttered about them as he strode for the glass doors. Lee growled over his shoulder for someone to call down to the infirmary. She swallowed hastily as his quick stride jarred her arm again. Bursting blisters oozed an odd combination of water and blood, leaving a trail in their wake. Tears dripped down her jaw silently as she bit back pain-filled whimpers. 

The sergeant abandoned his post to rush ahead and call the elevator. It seemed to take forever for the car to return to their floor. Amanda gritted her teeth forcing the words out. "I don't know where you're taking me, but I have reports to finish up. I have to be home before the boys get up." 

Lee spared her a glance, shaking his head. "You aren't going anywhere but the infirmary. You _might_ be able to dictate your report, depending on what Kelford says. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? When did you get burned?"

Firing the staccato questions at the woman in his arms, Lee stabbed a begrimed finger of his own at the elevator button impatiently. She was always pale, but in the unforgiving glare of the fluorescent bulbs she looked grayish-green.

With a whisper, the doors finally slid apart. Stepping on, barely noting the light burden in his arms, Lee hit the button and waited for her answers. She glared up at him. "Everything will be in my report. You can put me down; I can manage on my own, thank you."

Ignoring her anger, he carried her into the Agency's clinic. As soon as the attendant looked up, Stetson indicated the burn covering most of Amanda's left bicep and rushed into an empty room.

He carefully placed her on the table and stepped back as Dr. Kelford rushed in. Lee wouldn't be leaving until he had the full story of how she got hurt and why. Not to mention why she hadn't mentioned it before. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized just how badly he must have hurt her since returning to the car. How had she not said anything? Why hadn't Billy taken her to the hospital?

Dr. Kelford worked swiftly, cleaning the red and white flesh carefully. He kept an eye on his patient, noting her pallor. Calling over his shoulder, he told his nurse to retrieve the silver sulfadiazine. Fortunately the blistering wasn't horribly deep. She might not scar.

Lee stood quietly in the corner of the room as the medical personnel rushed about. He didn't know what happened, but he would. His boss, Billy Melrose, stood in the doorway, and beckoned to the guilt-stricken man.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Billy kept his tone hushed, not wanting to disturb the doctor as he worked. 

"Me? I didn't even know she was hurt!" 

The men hovered in the doorway, but stayed out of the way. They watched as Amanda's arm was carefully wrapped in light layers of gauze. "She said it would be in her report. Why was she even there, Billy?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I looked up and she was suddenly there!"

"It appears our Mrs. King has quite the tale to tell us then."

 

*/*

 

Once Amanda had been treated and given painkillers, Billy and Lee ushered her into a debriefing room. Billy pushed her wheelchair up to the table and sat across from his injured civilian aide while Lee paced across the back of the room. Amanda was still pale, but looked much better than she had an hour ago.

Shuffling papers, Billy Melrose looked across the table sternly. He wasn't pleased. Her answers weren't destined to make him any happier. "Mrs. King, why were you at the warehouse? Lee said you didn't go with him. Why were you there?"

Her voice was soft yet resolute, "I can't tell you." 

Lee whirled, slamming his palm down on the table. "You what?"

"I can't tell you why I was there. I can't tell you how I got hurt, and I can't tell you why I didn't tell you about the fact I was hurt." Remaining quiet, Amanda again refused to reveal her secrets.

"O, yes, you can... and will!" Billy growled. 

"No, sir, I really can't. But I would like to go home. May I leave now?" 

“No you may not leave now! You appear out of nowhere, refuse a direct order to leave, almost manage to kill us both, and then pass out because you're too busy meddling to seek medical attention! Amanda King, you are going to tell me what's going on, and you're going to do it now!” Stetson let his temper fly, going on the attack.

"Enough, Scarecrow. If you can't control yourself, you will be excused to Observation. Now, Mrs. King, why can't you tell me?"

 

An eternity later, there was a solid knock at the door. Dr. Kelford wanted to know why his patient wasn't resting. He wasn't much impressed with Lee's snarl about her not cooperating with the debriefing. He slipped past the livid agent, and checked Amanda's pallor with marked concern. Glaring at both Melrose and Stetson, the physician wrapped his hands around the handles of the chair and began pushing Amanda towards the door. "This woman needs rest, not badgering. If you want to talk to her, you will have to wait until after I release her... which won't be any time soon!"

"Doctor!"

"Melrose, she won't be going anywhere beyond an infirmary bed!" Kelford snapped. Without another word, he took charge of his patient by pushing her chair out to the hallway.

Billy and Lee gaped at each other before rushing to chase after the doctor. When they got to the adjoining hall, they saw a Marine pushing Amanda's chair into the elevator while another blocked their way with a drawn rifle. What the hell was going on here?

 

 

*/*

 

 

 

Amanda sank into the back of the luxurious car, grateful for the silence. Her head was pounding, and her arm was starting to ache again. Gathering the small paper bag of pills, she stuffed it into her purse and reached for a bottle of water. Swallowing slowly, fully cognizant of her nausea, she waited for what was to come next. Lee wasn't going to let this go without a fight. She had told Blue Leader this was a bad idea. 

"Well done, Mrs. King. What happened?" Blue Leader's voice crackled across the speaker. 

She cleared her throat softly before beginning. "It was a trap." 

"Just as we suspected."

Her companion remained unseen and, quite frankly, she was too tired to even consider looking for him. She had the stray thought, as he continued to debrief her on the night's activities, about the absurdity of her circumstance. She was a den-mother, and definitely not trained for a situation like the one she was in currently. This certainly had never been covered in the Junior Trailblazers' handbook. Once this was over, she really needed to talk to someone about some training. This was getting beyond ridiculous.

The car drove smoothly through the night, bypassing the Arlington exit completely. Apparently she wasn't going home yet. Well, at least wherever she was going, the sarcastic, biting, ill-tempered Scarecrow wouldn't be there. Pausing her tale for a moment, Amanda took a pain pill in hopes it would work on her throbbing head as well. She was so tired. Maybe if she rested her eyes for a minute...

 

*/*

9.30 a.m. July 26, 1984

 

Daylight streamed through delicate lace curtains. She opened her eyes slowly, instinctively stretching her finely boned frame. The instant burn of white hot pain abruptly stopped her movements, bringing fresh tears to her eyes. She was a brave woman, but wow that hurt! Rudely remembering the events of the night before, Amanda sat up carefully and looked around the bedroom which was not hers. Apparently Blue Leader wasn't done with her yet. Mother was never going to understand.

On the bedside table sat a tall glass of orange juice, her medication, a fruit plate, and a blue envelope. No coffee. She couldn't remember the last time she'd attempted morning without coffee. Sighing, she selected a juicy slice of Georgia peach and opened the envelope. The words she read didn't make her caffeine free morning any more palatable.

_Mrs. King,_

_Your previous experience in California makes you uniquely capable of ferreting out the threats to National Security and the Agency. It is time to remember that which you have forgotten. Your country thanks you._

_Zulu Blue_

No questions, immediate obedience. Amanda made a face at the note before quickly downing the juice. She slid from the bed with a soft whimper and headed for the attached bath. It didn't surprise her to discover a long sheathe to protect her injured arm waiting beside the shower. After the last 48 hours, it would take a lot to surprise her again. She was curious, however, about one thing. Who had packed her suitcase? She had noticed that the clothes in the closet were hers, as was the robe hanging on the bathroom door.

 

*/*

Meanwhile, back at the Agency...

“She's not home; she's not here. How could she just disappear, Billy? Francine has checked all of the hospitals, and her car is still in the lot. Did Kelford say anything?”

Lee Stetson wasn't having a good day either. Something was going on, and he'd get to the bottom of it, by God! The frustrated man stalked a familiar path over drab gray carpet, visibly vibrating from agitation. Where the hell was she?

Billy emptied another bottle of Tums into his palm. He didn't like it either, but there was something deeper going on. Dr. Kelford had been whisked off by a Marine before he'd a chance to talk to him, Amanda's personal items had disappeared from her desk, and the report she had started was missing as well... along with Scarecrow's. All that had been left behind was the heavily reinforced coat she'd entered the bullpen wearing. There was a conspiracy in his department, and he damn well knew it!

“Did you pull the security logs from the elevator?”

“Yeah, all it shows is that muscle-bound goon taking her off the elevator at the parking garage. After that, nothing. Her car is still sitting in the lot, and the house is empty. I think she mentioned something about the boys going to camp, but her mother should've been there. What the hell is going on?”

“I don't know. But, we're going to find out!”

 

*/*

 

Showering had been more of an adventure than she wanted to repeat. Making her careful way back into the bedroom, Amanda slowly dressed her sore body while her mind worried the words of the note. California. She didn't want to remember California for some very good reasons. 

Memories washed over her as she sank onto the bed. She fumbled with the bottle of pills, washing them down with the rest of the orange juice. _Sabrina, now what have you gotten me into?_

 

Growing up an only child was lonely, until her cousin moved in. Sabrina was her father's sister's only child, and every bit as lonely as Amanda. Small wonder they had become such fast and close friends. Of course, it didn't hurt that they were almost identical. The girls lived for summer vacations, counting down the days until they could be together again.

Aunt Maura was an artist who couldn't be troubled with the day-to-day bother of raising a child. As soon as Sabrina was old enough, she was sent to boarding school... and often left there for holidays. A chance run-in at the dry-cleaner had brought the flighty woman back into the West household. Daddy hadn't seen Aunt Maura since before the war and was shocked to discover he had a niece the same age as his daughter. Her living circumstances, alone in that cold institution, definitely didn't please him. It took some doing on both his and Mother's part but that next summer found Amanda and Sabrina sharing a bedroom. While he couldn't convince her to allow Sabrina to live with them full time, Aunt Maura gave grudging permission for her daughter to stay with her brother during the school breaks when her father was overseas. As Colonel Blaylock was frequently stationed far from home, Sabrina wasn't able to see him very often.

As the girls grew older, it became more apparent to those who knew them best which was which. The resemblance was still uncanny; they were often mistaken for each other. Sabrina was more guarded, less inclined to allow someone in; Amanda had a gregarious personality and could even make friends with a scarecrow, according to her mother. There were small physical differences too, if one knew where to look. Amanda's fine hair had the tendency towards wavy curls while Sabrina's thicker mop remained stubbornly straight.

Everything changed though, right after Sabrina graduated from her fancy school. That was the summer Amanda had mono. Rather than come home and chance the infection herself, Sabrina went to play on the beaches of San Jose` while staying in her father's empty home. Stumbling onto an ugly drug deal gave the thrill-seeking teen a taste of crime-fighting, and that's all it took. She was hooked on the rush and glamour of under-cover work almost immediately.

Sabrina attended the police academy in California while Amanda enrolled at UVA. Physical and emotional distance caused the girls to drift even farther apart as they each pursued their very different dreams. Sabrina's quick marriage to Bill Duncan, and even swifter divorce, only served to widen the gap. Then Sabrina became an Angel.

Bri had flown home for Daddy's funeral, but couldn't stay long. She had tried to explain her new life to Amanda, and eventually convinced her cousin to come out for a visit. Come to think of it, Sabrina hadn't been very impressed with Joe...

She'd campaigned really hard for Amanda to stay during that first California vacation... and every other one, if truth were told, her boss, Mr. Townsend, had been quite interested in bringing Amanda into the fold as well. To his eternal disappointment, while she had an innate talent for solving cases, Amanda couldn't bring herself to handle a gun. It went against everything she believed in. If there could've been another way, her life would've turned out much differently.

 

Amanda looked around herself, shaking her head ruefully. Not so much different after all. Sabrina certainly had a good laugh when Amanda had shared the details of her new life last month. They really needed to get together for more than a quick lunch every few years, and there were some things one just couldn't put in a letter. Maybe when this was over, she'd take Bri up on that trip to the Orient. She definitely needed some space from Lee... and some time to think. Bri had offered to pay, because Amanda certainly couldn't afford it on her budget.

The speakerphone beside the bed crackled to life. “Good morning, Seraphim.”

“Good morning, Charlie. It's been a very interesting over the past few days.” Amanda's normally husky voice was quite hoarse this morning. Last night's smoke filled adventure had left its mark in more than one way.

“It has indeed, Amanda. I've been hearing interesting things about you.”

“O, well... it hasn't been all that impressive, sir. I'm just doing my job. Lee Stetson, he's the one-- " 

“Seems to me, Amanda King, that Lee Stetson owes a lot to you; which brings me to why you're here.”

“Why am I here, Charlie? Or should I say, 'Blue Leader',” Amanda's voice was sly. She always knew there was more to Charles Townsend than Sabrina had implied. “You know, you gave me quite a start when you started talking from the car radio the other day. I just don't understand why you're contacting me. It's not like I'm an agent or anything. I can't even get any real training. Shouldn't you be talking to Sabrina about this?”

Amanda paced the floor as she spoke to thin air, wincing as her body reminded her yet again of last night's escapades. Charles Townsend had been Sabrina's boss before she moved to Hong Kong. Bri was the Angel, not her. She wasn't even a junior agent, at least according to Lee.

Giving a rueful chuckle, Charles Townsend was again reminded to not take this 'simple' woman at face value. She was far more capable than she gave herself credit. He'd wanted her as an Angel for more reasons than her remarkable resemblance to Sabrina Duncan. “You're here, Seraphim, because you are the only one to whom Lee Stetson will listen. You are his only hope.”

“Charlie, I don't think he even likes me.”

 

Tapping on the door, Dr. Kelford eased into the room. Like Amanda, Blue Leader had absconded with him as well. He was there to make sure she would heal well, and was also staying for the duration. Not for the first time he wondered exactly who Amanda King was and why she rated his personal care. Nor would it be the last. It definitely wasn't like Blue Leader to take such a personal interest in a mere civilian secretary.

With the doctor's appearance, Charlie's voice took a more formal tone. “Good morning, Doctor. As I am sure you have ascertained, you are here to care for Mrs. King's wounds. In order to keep uncomfortable mention of this incident to a minimum, all reports regarding this are to be considered 'Need to Know'. As of this moment, no one outside of this room needs to know.”

The surprise on Kelford's face was obvious, as were the questions he was fighting back. “Of course, Blue Leader. Now, Mrs. King, if you would sit over here. I would like to take another look at your arm. How is your head feeling this morning?”

She complied with the doctor's request, but directed her question to the speaker box. “Sir, about my family...”

“I have been in contact with your mother personally, Mrs. King. She and the boys are currently boarding a plane for Anaheim.”

Charlie's voice was dry, leaving Amanda to imagine how that conversation had gone. Although a trip to Disney Land far outweighed Junior Trailblazer camp, Dotty was certain to be suspicious. Mother wasn't exactly charmed by Charlie, even though she didn't know precisely what Sabrina had done for him. She seemed to think he was a bad influence on her niece. Go figure. Yet another not fun discussion to have when this was all over.

“Thank you, sir, I appreciate that. I know they will enjoy the vacation.” She gave her attention to the doctor, knowing Charlie was no longer there. Spending time in California had taught her that he could be every bit as rude as Lee at times. Summoning a faint smile from somewhere, she helped unwrap her arm. This wasn't going to be a pretty sight. She'd been burned before, but never quite this badly.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as it should have been. Walking through the spray of the fire hoses had cooled the burn before it advanced beyond the second stage and she'd left her arm uncovered until Lee had come to the car. Thankfully she'd remembered about that tube of aloe still in her purse! Jamie had gotten a sunburn during the last Bombers game. She'd only worn the kind fireman's heavy coat for about 15 minutes before her injury was so painfully discovered.

“Well, Mrs. King, everything is looking well here but you'll need to take it easy for the rest of the week. Burns take a lot out of a person, and it looks like you're running on fumes again. Drink plenty of fluids, use this cream, and take another tablet in about 3 hours. You took quite a knock to the head as well. Fortunately your skull seems to be as thick as your partner's. I will be back in a few hours to check on you.” Dr. Kelford patted her right hand before gathering his bag. She needed rest, and he had non-existent reports to write up.

Left to her own devices, Amanda thought back to what happened not 2 days ago. She hated keeping secrets from Lee. He was going to be so angry!

 

-*/*-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

7.30 a.m. July 23, 1984

 

It was going to be a beautiful day. Amanda carried a plate of macadamia nut cookies out to the station wagon, pausing to sniff the lush roses growing along her fence. In her purse was a small bag of the same cookies just for Lee. He always pouted a bit when baked goods were gone before he sauntered into the bullpen. The tall man reminded her a lot of her boys when it came to treats. Bottomless pits, all three of them. She'd just tuck the bag into his desk drawer, next to his favorite pen. He'd be sure to find them there.

She waved cheerfully to Mr. Garner as she pulled onto the street. He was looking awfully dapper this morning. Wonder where he's taking Mother to this time. She certainly was smiling a lot more since he moved into the old Blanchett house.

It was good for Mother to have a gentleman caller. She'd been so lonely since Daddy died, and far too interested in Amanda's love life. Particularly now that Dean was finally out of the picture. She even thought Amanda was having an affair! Not that the truth wasn't just as exciting, but still. Imagine her, Amanda Rose West King, having a clandestine affair. What would the neighbors think?

Wrapped in her thoughts, Amanda didn't notice the long black limousine trailing behind her authentic suburban camouflage. Deciding to take a different route to IFF, she turned left where she would normally turn right. If her calculations were right, she could avoid the morning commute hassle even though it took her a little out of her way. She sang with the radio, a mischievous smile curving her lips. She loved this song. “But we'll try the best that we can... to carrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy on!” 

She drummed the solo on the steering wheel, noting how the lyrics mirrored her own life in many ways. As the words moved to angels appearing, Bri immediately popped into her thoughts. She'd been in Hong Kong for far too long. The flying visit last month hadn't been long enough. Maybe the next time she was home they could borrow Charlie's ketch again. There was nothing like the fresh ocean breezes on the bow of a trim little yacht. Musing on the thought, Amanda yelped when a voice from the past suddenly came through her car speakers.

“Good morning, Seraphim.” 

“Charlie? Why are you talking through my radio? Is everything okay with Bri?” Her voice was hesitant and quite surprised. She'd not heard from him since she left California the last time, right before Joe had left for Estoccia. 

“Sabrina is perfectly fine, Amanda. Your new life is why I'm talking to you.”

“You know about that? Of course you do, what am I thinking? You're Charlie, you know everything!” Amanda shook her head at her own foolishness. Sometimes Lee reminded her of Bri's dangerous adventures with his incessant secrets and 'need to know' sneaking about. So many problems would be solved if he'd just tell her from the beginning, like a normal person. They were two peas in a pod... and look at her, skulking around behind them and pulling them out of whatever jam they found themselves in. Life sure doesn't change. 

"Pull into that parking lot ahead, Amanda. I would rather you weren't driving while we talked."

Obediently, Amanda followed the instructions flowing from the mysterious voice on her radio. This couldn't be good. There was absolutely no reason for Charlie to contact her out of the blue. It had something to do with the Agency, that much was apparent, but what could she do? She was only part-time civilian aide. She didn't even have a badge! Maybe he wanted her to introduce him to Lee?

The limousine parked behind her, Bosley waving cheerfully from the driver's seat. She waved back and made a mental note to divide up the cookies beside her. It was always a good thing to treat old friends, and he loved her cookies. The radio crackled back to life as Charlie began speaking again. "Tell me about the Scarecrow, Seraphim." 

"L... Lee? You want to know about Lee? What do you want to know?" Charlie was a mind-reader!

"Do you trust him?" 

"Yes, sir! He's the best agent our country has, Charlie!"

"There's a problem, Amanda. Lee has been compromised." 

Amanda's thoughts quickly went to the infamous robes she'd seen a few months back. 'Lee' and 'She'. Yeah, Lee had been compromised more than once, of that she was certain. Her lips twitched at the idea, but she was fairly positive this wasn't quite what Charlie had in mind. "Compromised, sir? In what way, and how can I help?" 

"Lee Stetson means a great deal to you, doesn't he, Seraphim?"

"Charlie, he's my friend. He saved my life. Did you know the Russians thought I was him?" Amanda gulped at the memory. It still had the ability to scare her, even though it was long over. Lee had committed treason to get her back from Rustov's clutches.

"Yes, I'd heard about that. He was able to resolve that matter quickly. And, right now, Lee Stetson needs all the friends he can gather." Charlie watched his conversation companion closely, although she was unaware he could see her. Amanda King was the best chance for getting out of this mess cleanly. She thought outside the box, which always presented new and unique solutions to problems more typically solved with a bullet. She was going to be very good for the Agency as a whole, and Scarecrow in specific. He could see great things coming out of this unorthodox alliance.

"Just tell me what I need to do, Charlie. I would do almost anything for Lee."

"Amanda, you need to stick to him like glue. Where he goes, you go." 

"O Charlie, he won't like that at all. He usually makes me sit in the car, no matter where we go. And he gets really angry when I don't listen." 

"Your orders supersede his. In this case, you have Omega Blue clearance and Stetson is your assignment. As the threat's whereabouts is unknown, you will report directly to me. Regardless what anyone asks, you cannot tell them." 

"Yes, sir!" Amanda even went so far as to salute from her steering wheel, even though the doubt on her face belied her stout tones. How on earth was she supposed to follow the legendary Scarecrow? Lee was going to be furious!

Before she had a chance to get out of the car, Bosley had navigated the shiny limousine back onto the street. Well, she could always make another batch, she supposed. Putting her own car in gear, Amanda resumed her journey although her light-hearted mood had abated. She chewed her lip through the lights and traffic of Monday morning Georgetown, worrying the problem in her mind.

Then something occurred to her. Since when could Charlie Townsend start handing out Omega Blue clearances and Agency assignments? And how on earth was she to find him to report? Lee sure wasn't going to be very happy.

 

 

*/*

 

 

"Good morning, Mrs. Marsden. The word of the day is oyster shell."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. King, that was yesterday's word."

"O, right. I know I wrote this down. Let me see. I think ... aha! It's snowflake!" Amanda crowed triumphantly.

The formidable receptionist nodded her head graciously, extending the visitor's badge. While Amanda snapped it in place, she pressed the button under her desk to summon the hidden elevator concealed with unworn coats. _'Bless her heart, this is not the job for a woman like Amanda King. When would she realize the spy game wasn't one for carpooling PTA moms?'_

Nodding to the silent guardian of the Georgetown lobby, the carpooling PTA mom gracefully ducked under the coat rack to begin her day in the depths far below street level. The elevator descended silently, and opened to reveal Lee Stetson lounging against the wall. He was having a flirtatious discussion with Marci, the newest addition to the steno pool and a card-carrying member of the 'Hottest Skirt in Town' club. Amanda shifted the plate of cookies in her hand, and carefully tried to step past them, not wanting to interrupt. Now how on earth was she going to get her work done when he was here already? He never made it in before she did!

 

-*-

 

The wafting scent of fresh cookies caught the rogue's appreciative nose, and he trailed after them gladly. Cookies went well with coffee. 

Abandoned by the elevator, Marci blew her bangs with irritation. Her again! 

-*-

Amanda smiled at Corporal Johnson as he opened the glass door for her. Sliding her hand into her purse, she slipped Lee's cookie package into the Marine's free hand. Sure it was against regulations, but he deserved treats too. The corporal was always friendly, even when he didn't have to be. She actually counted him as one of her first friends here at the Agency. “It's too bad your friend Gibbs transferred out already, Corporal. It's a new recipe, but judging by the way the boys made them disappear last night, they're sure to be a crowd favorite.”

A sly wink flashed across his solemn face as the uniformed man made his contraband disappear into a handy pocket. Rules might be rules, but Mrs. King's cookies were worth it! 

Lee witnessed the exchange darkly. It was a good thing he came in early, otherwise the vultures in the bullpen would have eaten all the cookies! Although, sometimes Amanda did manage to save him a couple. She was thoughtful like that. Reaching out his left hand, the lone wolf relieved her of her burden. A well-practiced, charming smile dimpled across his cheeks. Surely she wouldn't mind, right? “Let me help you with that, Amanda.”

Amanda laughed as Lee took the plate towards his desk. Unsurprisingly, a few wandering agents followed in his wake. She shook her head as she made her way towards the unoccupied workstation on the other side of the bullpen. That should keep him busy for a little bit at least. Settling her purse on the desk, she hung her sweater on the back of her chair and glanced over the stack waiting. From the names on the jackets, she would be typing up several of Lee's late files again. 

"Hey, you slavering hounds, find your own source! These are mine! C'mon, Anderson, you can't have the biggest one!" Lee's irritated voice echoed across the bullpen as he attempted to protect his purloined goods from the ravenous jackals he normally called co-workers.

 

 

*/*

 

Glancing up from time to time, Amanda kept her eye on the corner desk. He was sure to duck out; there was nothing he hated more than paperwork. Her fingers flew steadily, the computer devouring the transcribed reports hungrily. She paused for a moment, her fingers idle on the keys as she attempted to translate the less than legible scrawl. After failing to decipher Lee's handwriting within two minutes, she surrendered to defeat and walked the file over to his desk. Crumbs littered his blotter. With a triumphant grin on his face he merrily crunched on the final cookie, snatched right under Francine's questing fingers. _Yep, no different than the boys._

"Lee, what does this say?" 

"Huh? Amanda, it clearly states--" 

"Scarecrow!" Billy barked from his open office door. "Where are those reports you promised me?" 

"Right here, Billy." Lee snatched the file from her hand and ambled over to his section chief. "Amanda is just finishing them up now." 

"I wasn't aware I hired Mrs. King to be your personal typist, Stetson. There are other things she could be doing, you know, like transcribing that tape!" 

"Billy, if you want them fast, then we both know Amanda is the best one for the job..." Lee's voice trailed off as he entered the office, the door closing behind the men. 

Moving back to her desk, which was situated handily just outside the closed door, Amanda dutifully hooked up the tape player and began her other duties. Apparently Lee would be typing his own files today. Good, he'd be even easier to keep an eye on this way! 

Settling in, she listened intently and typed every word and sound playing through the headset. Wait a minute... wasn't that.... it was! That was Boz. Why was Bosley on this tape? What exactly was going on? She hastily checked the tape cover for the names. Nope, it didn't say his name... but she knew his voice. It was as distinctive as Charlie's. 

Amanda's eyes rounded as she heard Boz set up a meet with a woman she couldn't identify. If she didn't know better, she'd swear it was one of the Angels! What were they doing here, and not in California? Curiouser and curiouser. They must be working the same case as Lee. So why did Charlie need her? 

Faithfully typing along, she barely noticed when Lee slipped past her desk. He placed his hand on her shoulder and politely waited for her to pause the tape. "Amanda, how long do you think it will take to get this finished? I need to get the tape back to the Crypt. There's a new face on the streets, and I'd really like to get a jump on her." 

His brow arched quizzically as Amanda choked. If her suspicions were correct, his new 'face' was an Angel. It didn't surprise her in the least that he'd like to get a jump on her, particularly if Charlie's tastes ran true to form. She really needed to call Bri tonight, even though an international call was outrageously expensive. 

Waving her hand, she blushed a little. "Sorry, cookie crumbs. I swallowed wrong." 

"Uh huh. Well, how much longer?"

"Give me about five minutes and it should be done. Less if you take these files off my desk and drop them in the steno pool."

Apparently remembering the abandoned Marci, Lee flashed his patented grin and dutifully picked up the stack. Amanda just rolled her eyes as he dashed off; obviously flirting with Marci beat out reports any day of the week. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he had a date with the newest typist by the end of the week, sooner actually, considering his charming ways when it came to the steno pool.

 

-*-

 

Switching the tape back on, Amanda settled in to type quickly... only to freeze. Uh oh. This wasn't good. She glanced over her shoulder. No one was looking. Lee had really got some good intel this time. Intel she couldn't share with him. Starting a new document, she quickly took down the rest of the tape and printed it immediately. She stuffed the page into her bag before rewinding the tape back to the end of the meet. Everything from that point on wasn't for Lee's ears, but rather her own. A single jab of a button erased the rest of the tape before she popped it out. This was worse than she thought! Running her fingers over the keyboard quickly, the temporary document vanished almost as fast as she'd produced it. 

Tape in one hand, purse protectively close in the other, the unwilling spy made her way towards her assignment in the steno pool. She was fairly positive he'd be lounging on the desk of the newest brunette bombshell. He was so predictable. Amanda wondered wryly how long it would take for the 'honeymoon' pictures to start circulating again. 

Every now and again, usually not long after a new typist attracted a certain nameless someone's amorous attentions, a particular photo from the Cumberland began making its way around the building. At first Lee had blamed her, positive she was jealous of the new girl. He soon realized better, however, when Bart Manning brought a copy to his attention not long after asking Amanda out for drinks. Any time anyone showed interest in either of the pair, that darn picture was sure to be resurrected. The most curious part about the silly thing was neither Lee nor Amanda recalled that photo ever being taken. It had just appeared one day... and it obviously wasn't going to disappear any time soon. Poor ... what was her name again? She knew it ended in an 'I', probably with a heart above it, bless her big implant-covered heart. 

Amanda actually laughed out loud at the sight greeting her eyes. Lord save him if the KGB ever decided to send a woman after the Scarecrow. She'd have everything out of him but his ring size in a matter of minutes. 

Familiar husky laughter chased by the enticing aroma of fresh baked cookies blended with lilies brought his tawny head up for a quick moment. He glanced at the doorway before looking back into Marci's deep cl... ahem .. amber eyes. He gave his newest conquest a sly wink to seal the deal. “Tonight?”

“You can count on it, big boy.” 

With a little bounce in his strut, Lee crossed the floor towards the woman who was not now nor ever would be his partner. “All done with the tape?” 

All Amanda could do was shake her head incredulously. Did the man have no shame? “Shall we?”

“After you,” Lee placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her forward.

 

The couple left without a backward glance. Many catty and sympathetic glances were directed toward the Scarecrow's latest score, as Marci snapped her pencil in frustration. Not even those breasts could compete with the indomitable Mrs. King for long. She'd learn...

 

“So, let me see the transcript. I can read it on the ride down.” He'd not had a chance to listen as closely as he'd liked, and Amanda always picked up on things no one else ever seemed to notice. Odd things, like the slurping in the Godorsky case a few months back. He didn't know how she did it, but her help had been invaluable in catching the Russian hit team. Sometimes she had a really good head on her shoulders, although he'd never tell her. It wouldn't do to encourage her. 

“Here you are.” Amanda pulled the pages from the file folder, then leaned close to read it again as well. She'd not paid very close attention to what she'd typed, having been more concerned about getting it all down instead. She wondered what other hidden messages Boz had slipped in.

They walked the hallway slowly, both engrossed in the pages. Amanda bit her lip as she read. She really should've made a copy of this for herself. Lee grunted when he turned the last page.

“Amanda, are you sure this is all there was? Did you listen to the entire tape?” He was positive the man had called the woman by a codename, something angelic if he remembered right. He flipped the pages in his hand to see if he missed it somewhere.

His companion quickly looked at the file in his hand, her brain churning furiously. Of course he noticed! _'Think, Amanda, think!'_

“Was there supposed to be something else there? I can listen to it again, if you need me to.” She fought to keep her voice level, darting a quick look at his puzzled face.

“I could've sworn he called her by name. After the meet was confirmed. It was something unique... different. Not a name you hear every day. Sara something. Are you positive it's not on the tape?” Disappointment colored Lee's tones. Damn, but he'd thought Amanda was better than this. It wasn't like her to not note every detail.

“Sara? That's a pretty average name, Lee. I'll double check the tape once we get downstairs. It was awfully noisy in the bullpen, maybe I did miss something.” She smiled at him tremulously, hoping he bought it.

“Yeah, it's usually quieter in the crypt. Those nerds can't seem to function in anything less than absolute silence.” He patted her hand reassuringly. It'd be okay, she'd listen again and pick up what she'd missed before. Come to think of it, maybe working in the crypt would be a good place for her. He'd have to mention it to Billy... she was certainly bright enough! It would certainly keep her out of trouble. He sure would miss her cookies, though. _Maybe we could work out some sort of signal on baking days. It wouldn't do for the crypt zombies to cash in on my source, after all._

The tape hissed and crackled with empty static. Just as Amanda's report reflected, there was nothing after the meet had been confirmed. Lee paced, his jaw tight. He knew he heard that name! _'Think, man, think!'_

Amanda read over the report again, mentally counting his steps as he crossed the room. If she could just get away from him for a moment, she'd have a chance to read over the message in her purse. That, with the pages in her hands, would hopefully clear up whatever mystery Charlie had placed her in the middle of. But how to get him to leave and yet make sure he came back?

“Lee, would you mind going to the vending machine and getting me a soda? I think I have some change in my wallet. Enough for both of us, for that matter.” 

Dragging his fingers through his carefully styled tawny hair, Lee shook his head slightly as the strands fell back into well-trained place. “Yeah, sure. I think there's one at the end of the hall. Coke work for you?”

She just nodded while dropping the coins into his open palm. The sharp click of his oxfords echoed and faded down the hall as she pulled the page from her bag.

 

_Seraphim, by the time you get this message you'll have already been contacted by the throne. You know what you need to do, continue along the yellow brick road until you've reached the rainbow. Haste makes waste. You will need all of your skills to stay afloat on this perilous sea. Fly swift but true._

 

 

Amanda walked to the open door and peeked down the hall. No Lee in sight. She carried the rest of the report over to the copier and punched the print button quickly. Now if he would just stay gone long enough for her to get this finished...

 

No sooner had she stuffed the entire report into a manila envelope, Lee turned the corner. Shoving it into her purse, she quickly sat on the strap and again thumbed the file. Shaking her head like she was confused, she willed her heart to quit pounding.

“Here ya go, they were out of Coke, so I went up to the breakroom on five. Were you able to make anything out of that?”

“Well, there is definitely a meet tonight... guess you'll have to break your date. When are we leaving?” 

“We? Excuse me? There is no 'we', Amanda.” 

“Who's gonna watch your back?” 

“Make me a copy of that file, will ya? We'll leave the tape down here with the transcript, but I want to take another look at it.”

“So what time should I expect you?”

“A-man-da!”

The quarreling duo walked towards the elevator. Deep in their discussion, they passed several smirking co-workers obliviously. They were at it again! Peeking out of his office, Leatherneck just watched them go past with a big grin. Someone should sell tickets to this show. Poor Ace didn't stand a chance! He whistled softly, following as Lee ushered Amanda onto the elevator, their argument moving along without noticeable interruption. 

“What are you gonna do, take Marci with you? That'll be a fun first date, won't it, Scarecrow? Not quite your usual m.o.”

“Now why would I even consider taking a bimbo from the steno pool on a stake-out, Mrs. King?”

 

Three floors later and Stetson's hair standing on end, the quartermaster trailed the dueling pair down the hall towards the bullpen openly grinning. This was better Saturday night wrestling! All he needed was a bowl of popcorn and a beer!

Corporal Johnson pulled the door open with a broad grin. Lee glared at him for a moment before reaching over to frisk the Marine for cookie contraband. Without losing a beat, Amanda swatted his fingers away and dragged him into their section, tossing a smile over her shoulder to the molested Marine. “... You can't go without back-up, Lee. It might be dangerous!”

Money began exchanging hands across the room as they crossed the carpet towards Billy's office. Billy Melrose stood at the coffee pot, watching them go. He just shook his head and looked at the laughing Leatherneck in askance. “How long has this been going on?” 

“O, I'd say about a year, give or take a day or so.” 

“Heh... funny. I mean this time.” 

“Well, they were already pretty embroiled by the time they passed my office, Boss. Not real sure where or when they got started. I decided I'd follow to make sure she didn't whack him with her purse again... not that he wouldn't deserve it. It's kinda cute the way Ace keeps thinking he's gonna win.”

The men watched as Lee opened the office door and stepped aside for Amanda to walk through, still arguing furiously. Their voices muted when the door closed behind him and the bullpen erupted in laughter. Francine looked up from her monitor in irritation. Interruptions of this nature would **not** be tolerated once she was in charge! 

Giving them a few moments of privacy, Billy calmly poured himself a fresh cup of coffee then added the sugar his wife told him he wasn't supposed to have. What Jeanie didn't know couldn't hurt him. _Sure would've been nice to have one of those cookies Scarecrow had hoarded, though._

Crossing the gray carpet, he opened the door to his invaded private sanctum. They were still at it. Of course they were. Leatherneck was right, Stetson would never learn. Going on a stake-out would be good practice for Amanda. He had high hopes for her. Her methods were a bit different, but they almost always produced results... and results closed cases.

 

“... A-man-da! I don't need a babysitter. It's a stake-out --” 

“Good, then you shouldn't have any objections to her tagging along, Scarecrow. She's going. End of discussion.” Billy inserted his words smoothly as he walked around the desk to sit in his chair. “Now that this little matter is cleared up, was there anything else? I'm still waiting on those reports, after all.” 

Amanda beamed, “Thank you, sir. We'll get right on them.” 

Lee merely scowled as he stormed towards his desk. He was taking Nancy Drew on a stake-out. _Great, just great! Could this day possibly get any better?_

 

 

*/*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“When am I ever gonna learn?” Lee slung the useless jumper cables across the empty garage before slamming down the hood of his beloved Porsche. “Never tempt fate. Never ever ask what else can possibly go wrong! Someone is always listening! This is just great. My dear Mrs. King, for future reference, the red cable is positive. It attaches to the positive sign on the battery. The black is negative.”

Amanda jumped as the bang resounded in the echoing parking garage. Before the sound completely faded, it was joined by the meatier thunk from her station wagon. She waved her hand under her nose, hoping to dispel the pungent aroma of melting plastic flavored with the sharp tang of electricity. Well, this was one way to keep a close eye on him, she supposed. He wasn't going to get very far without her now.

Examining her shoes closely as she didn't dare look at him, she simply said, “I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

“Well, now you do! C'mon, let's see if Leatherneck is still hanging around.” Resignation laced Lee's voice as he grabbed Amanda's left elbow. There were days when he seriously doubted she had the sense to come in out of the rain!

“Let me grab my keys. We'll probably need yours, too, don't you think? Won't Leatherneck need them to replace the batteries?”

“Amanda, we'll be lucky if he doesn't have to replace the entire electrical system in both cars!”

“O!”

“Yeah, definitely 'o'.”

 

*/*

 

“Hey, Leatherneck, you still around?” Lee started around the counter covered with gadgets usually found on a Bond set.

The Quartermaster poked his head around the corner of his workshop, wiping his hands with a shop rag. “Hey, Ace, what brings you down here this late at night?”

“Keys, my friend, keys. Specifically keys to one of the sedans in the motor pool.”

“What, your roller skate punk out on you again? I keep telling you, that car's nothing but a piece of sh-- o! Hello, Mrs. King, I didn't know you were visiting as well.”

“Hello, Leatherneck. I certainly hope you can help us.”

“You keep dropping off those loaves of banana bread, and I'll be more than happy to help you in any way I possibly can.” He winked as he drew her hand up to his mouth.

Amanda blushed delicately, “I'm glad you liked it. If the boys don't eat the rest of the bananas in the morning, I'm sure I'll be making another one tomorrow night. Please, call me Amanda.”

Lee just stared from the counter in utter disbelief. Who did he think he was, flirting with Amanda like that? Unbelievable! Was he honestly playing the Lothario to her blushing ingénue? What was this about banana bread? She knew he loved her banana bread! Was she seriously going to give his bread to this backwoods jarhead? It was bad enough that she shared it with the goons standing duty in front of the bullpen!

Leatherneck grinned, “I can't call you, Amanda. You've never given me your number.”

Lee cleared his throat... loudly. “Ahem! If you're quite finished, the keys?”

He'd be having a chat with Romeo later.

Amanda produced the keys to both the Porsche and the wagon. Granted they hadn't gotten to that part of their tale yet, but it always paid to be prepared. “You're going to need these too, Leatherneck. I'm afraid I'm the reason Lee's car won't start. And mine, too.”

The man ducked around his counter, shaking his head. This was gonna be good, he just knew it. Something told him he'd be drinking on this tale for at least a week... maybe two!

“Apparently Betty Crocker over there doesn't know the difference between positive and negative charge. Both batteries are toast. The keys?”

Leatherneck tossed the requested key chain towards Scarecrow. Fortunately it had the slot number on it, as the handsome former Marine was laughing too hard to talk.

 

*/*

 

“I'm sorry.”

“Just drop it, Amanda, a'right? It wasn't your fault. I should've hooked up the cables myself. Are you hungry?” Lee's voice was quiet as he shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. It made more sense to use one of the Agency cars when going on stake-out, but it didn't mean he had to like it. The seat just didn't hold him the way his Porsche did.

Amanda gratefully accepted his olive branch, knowing it really was her fault. “That would be nice. Where did you have in mind?”

Lee made a face as they drove past an abandoned Quickie Chickie. He was just as glad they were closed; he didn't think he could handle ever eating there again after what Delano had almost done to her. A few blocks down was another familiar drive-in joint, fortunately with better memories. “How about Moby's Dock? I hear they have an excellent Gang Plank Burger.”

They shared the laugh, remembering the humorous encounter. “I don't know. Some of those servers can be awfully demanding. Do you think we dare take the chance?”

“I think it'll be safe as long as no one tries to slip you his card.”

“O, you! Pull in, I'm starving. It's been a long time since lunch. Although how you could possibly be hungry after all those cookies this morning...”

Lee flashed a boyish grin and parked in an empty spot. After placing their order with the teen-aged car-hop, he again began leafing through the transcript about tonight's meet. Something didn't feel right about it; it was too pat. He pointed to something the man said, wanting his par-- companion's input. “Amanda, does this sound off to you?”

“Hmmm?” She'd been reading as well and had actually noticed the same spot. Boz must've been ad-libbing again. He always used to do that when he was nervous. Apparently some things never change.

“The guy said the meet was at 10:30, right?”

“Right.”

“So why is he so concerned about synchronizing watches? One of them has to be from out of town. Did you notice anything about either of their accents?”

The food arrived just as she was about to respond. 'Whew! Saved by the bell on that one!' Amanda quickly tucked the file away and sorted through the bags while Lee paid the girl. Maybe if she were incredibly lucky, eating would distract him. At least until she could come up with any sort of answer he might believe, that was. “Why don't we eat there? You don't want to take a chance someone might've set their watch wrong.”

“Right, good idea. The sooner we find out what this Sara person is up to, the happier I'll be.”

 

*/*

 

It didn't take long for the pair to reach their destination. Once Lee parked the car in an inconspicuous spot, they settled in. This was the part about spy work no one told you about. The paperwork was bad enough, but the stake-outs? Those could be challenging. A whole lot of boring, which might possibly maybe turn into something exciting. At least she had good company, now that Lee had gotten over his irritation. That was one of the good things about Lee Stetson, he never held a grudge. Once he was done being angry, it was over. Never to be revisited again. She hoped.

Rustling paper, slurping straws, and the wet sound of french fries being dunked in catsup filled the car as they ate. Not surprisingly, Lee ate as many of her fries as he did his own. She reflected idly for a moment, watching the warehouse through a set of binoculars. He really wasn't the jerk she thought he was when they met. Not that he didn't still have his moments, of course, but he was slowly becoming more human. It was nice to see. Espresso dark eyes turned to contemplate the tall man rooting through the bags for the final fry. He really could be quite endearing at times. She pondered idly what Bri might think of Lee Stetson. A wry smile curved Amanda's lips; Bri always wanted to leave her in the car too. They'd get along like a house afire.

Lee wadded the bags into a tight ball and lobbed it over his shoulder towards the backseat. Relaxed into the uncomfortable plastic seat of the sedan, he reminded her of a lazy jungle cat. He might not look like he was paying attention, but she knew he missed nothing. His hazel eyes scanned the darkness. Following Charlie's orders without him knowing was going to be a whole new definition of the word 'challenging'. She wondered what he was thinking.

 

Lost in their own thoughts, they passed the binoculars back and forth without a word. Nothing was going down, they had been there for close to two hours now. Lee huffed to himself and debated going over to check out the building in person. It was always possible she'd slipped in from the side.

Sliding his hand into the handle, Lee turned to see Amanda doing the very same thing. “Now where do you think you're going?”

“With you. That's a big building and you're not leaving me in the car.” Her soft voice was firm.

If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn she even squared her jaw! “Amanda... you'll be fine. Just stay in the car. I'm going to take a look around.”

Not giving her a chance to respond, he slipped out the door and slunk into the shadows. She waited about 26 heartbeats before following, although not as quietly. She kept her eyes glued on the flickering Lee-shaped blur in the distance while trying to remember everything Bri had tried to teach her. Face it, Amanda, you're just not very good at being sneaky. Shoot! Where did he go?

Pausing at the corner of the building, Amanda looked around frantically. She'd lost him. Some protector she was turning out to be. Flattening her back to the wall, she peered around the edge... and looked right into the flat gaze of the man she'd lost. O, he didn't look very happy. She smiled hesitantly, “Hi.”

He didn't say a word, merely shackling her wrist with his hand instead. He put a single finger over her lips, shook his head, and pulled her behind him as he stalked back towards the doorway.

 

*/*

 

The silence in the car was a great indicator of Lee's irritation. The muscle in his jaw flexed as he deliberately swallowed every cutting remark he desperately wanted to make. No matter what Billy might be entertaining, there was no way under God's blue sky Mrs. Amanda King would ever be his partner! He'd resign first!

Even if the meet had happened, there was no way Sara couldn't have known they were there. He shook his head bitterly, careful to keep his eyes on the dark city streets in front of him. Amanda might have instincts, but she sure as hell didn't know how to apply them!

Just as soon as he got rid of her, he'd have to head back and see if he could find anything. Granted the meet was likely to be long done by the time he got back, but maybe he'd catch a lucky break and find something they dropped. Not that he'd tell the one bound and determined to dive into trouble, of course. Amanda was going home, just where she was supposed to be. His job was a heckuva lot simpler when he didn't have to worry about her, too!

 

*/*

 

Amanda got out of the car and watched Lee drive off. She just knew he was going back there. She bit her lip, wishing she hadn't managed to sabotage both of their cars. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Charlie she'd lost her assignment on the first night?

The fretting woman slowly trudged down the sidewalk, desperately trying to come up with options. She could use Phillip's bike, but it would definitely take too long to get across town. Maybe if she borrowed a car? But from whom? This was all her fault, and Lee was going to die... and she wasn't going to be there to stop it. It just wasn't fair!

With her thoughts whirling, Amanda didn't immediately notice the car sitting in front of Mrs. Lowell's house. She kept walking, having finally decided on calling a cab. How was she going to explain to Mother about just coming home and needing to call a cab to leave again? Not to mention, it would take at least 20 minutes for it to get there. A fluttering cloth caught the corner of her eye.

It was Bosley, and he was waving what looked like a blue paisley bandanna. Her brow climbed, but she hurried over to the open window. "Boz, am I glad to see you! You need to take me back!"

His cheerful face was wreathed in smiles as she opened the passenger door. Amanda thought for a moment, then changed her mind. It was probably best if she drove. Boz didn't know the area very well and she knew several short cuts which would save some time. They might even beat Lee back, if she timed it right. Closing the door, she hurried around and smiled. "Boz, maybe it's best if I drive."

"That's probably a good idea, Amanda. I must say, it's wonderful to see you again!"

"You too; scoot over. We'll never catch him if we don't hurry!"

Sliding into place, she quickly put the car in gear. She listened vaguely as her companion rambled on about how much California had changed since she'd last visited. He was a sweet man, but he sure did talk a lot!

A woman piped up from the backseat. The same woman from the tape! She was an Angel! Amanda gave a sigh of relief, feeling much better now that she knew she had more than Boz to back her up. Sending a friendly smile to the rear view mirror, Amanda introduced herself to the stranger. "Hi, we've not met. I'm Amanda. Amanda King. And you are?"

"Nice to finally meet you, Amanda. I've heard a lot about you this week. My name is Rachel. Boz and Charlie have had nothing but nice things to say about you. I can't get over how much you look like Sabrina."

"O, you've met my cousin? She's wonderful, isn't she?" Although being with Boz had been a good start, just hearing Bri's name on the other woman's lips was enough to finish the job of relaxing Charlie's Seraphim. She hoped she'd have a chance to get to know Rachel, although she had a feeling it wasn't very likely.

"Yes she is. I met her last year when I was in Hong Kong on vacation. We had a good time, she showed me the sights."

 

It didn't take Amanda long to return to the warehouse. As she parked, she looked at Rachel and Boz with only one pertinent question. "Okay, what can you tell me about this compromise? Charlie was extremely vague, and I couldn't get much off the tape."

"There's a new Cuban in town, a brunette. From what we've been told, her only mission is to snatch your Scarecrow and take him back to Havana. Apparently it was supposed to happen tonight."

"Cuban? How come we don't have any information on her?"

"She came in through Baja. She only has one thing on her mind, and that's to capture Lee Stetson."

"So why all the subterfuge? Why didn't you just contact the Agency through the normal channels?"

"Because we lost her somewhere in Phoenix. She managed to give us the slip. We don't know exactly who she is, just a vague description of what she looks like."

"I see."

"We don't know for positive Stetson is her only target, just that he is the most valuable one. Castro would give a lot of money to get his hands on one of the country's top counter-intelligence agents."

Amanda had to agree with Rachel on that one. Lee was very valuable. She knew that first hand. "So, what's the plan?"

 

A short time later, Boz pointed at the dancing shadow which could only be the Scarecrow. Amanda took the binoculars from him, and nodded. He was right, it had to be Lee. Damn him, he'd told her he was going home. She knew he'd been lying!

Sourly noting he'd probably neglected to call for backup, she motioned for Rachel to follow as she traced a circle in the air with her other hand. They'd circle the warehouse, leaving Boz to watch from the car. With the two women on the ground and him running command, it was unlikely someone would slip beyond them to attain the goal of snatching Scarecrow. Or at least she hoped. At Rachel's insistence, Amanda had taken the small handgun she knew she wouldn't use. Being of the firm opinion guns caused more harm than good, she was more than happy to leave them in the hands of those who knew how to use them.

Rachel melted into the shadows and followed the edge of the building. She would be checking doors as she moved, according to the plan. With luck, there wouldn't be another way in beyond Amanda's targeted entry point. More and more, Amanda wished she had paid closer attention to Bri's lessons all those years ago. They were coming back, though; Bri and Lee seemed to think along the same lines. Bri was a bit more patient, however; at least with her.

Senses hyper-aware, she stepped carefully and searched the surrounding shadows. According to Boz, Rachel was highly trained and quite capable in these situations. Per Charlie, Amanda was only there to keep Lee from being a guest of Castro. She didn't even want to know what he'd think of that. She winced as glass and gravel crackled under her feet. _May as well send up a flare, Amanda!_ Moving carefully to the left, she hugged the side of the building before taking the last step to the corner.

Lee would be less than amused to catch her in the same spot twice in one night. What were the odds he'd be waiting for her again? She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then peeked around the edge. Nothing. Waiting just a moment for her heart to quit pounding, she skirted the corner then crept towards the door she knew he'd gone through again. When they'd been here earlier she'd tripped over the doorstep and dropped her purse. Mentally reminding herself about it again she wrapped her fingers around the knob.

“Are you sure he's here tonight?”

“Of course he is. This time tomorrow we'll be having margaritas in Havana. The Scarecrow's as good as in the bag. Now be quiet! He's not exactly a rookie, comprende!”

She froze at the sound of voices approaching. Dropping to her knees, she ducked behind a large crate, listening intently. The pair paused on the other side, just at the door. They were so close Amanda could smell the cigar smoke one of them had enjoyed earlier. Crouching smaller, she waited for them to enter.

One of them tripped over the door. A soft smack sounded as his companion reminded the aspiring thief of the need for silence. One of them hissed as they stepped deeper inside.

 _Now what am I going to do?_ Lee and the Cubans were in the warehouse, which meant her job was even more challenging than before. There was no way she was going to apprehend the men without him knowing. She glanced up at the sky praying for some intervention. Charlie may call her Seraphim, but it didn't mean she had any pull with the Big Guy upstairs.

The door creaked shut behind them leaving Amanda to plot. She glanced down at what she was wearing and released a few buttons to reveal her meager cleavage. It wasn't much but she'd work with what she had. Dropping her purse onto the ground, she leaned forward to shake her head a few times to mess up her hair. Next she dragged the hem of her button-down out of her jeans and tied it high beneath her breasts. This had to work!

Using the poor moonlight, she applied a thick layer of lipstick and mascara before carelessly dividing her curls into two hanks and wrapping them with rubber bands. She didn't even want to consider how much it was going to hurt to remove them once she got home. It had been a long time since she'd done this, but she'd always performed fairly well in her college acting classes. Digging through her purse she found the last necessary prop. She'd purchased a pack of bubble gum for the boys but hadn't remembered to leave it for them. Aha! She popped two pieces in her mouth before spraying herself with a heady cloud of her favorite lily perfume while she chewed.

She glanced about herself and saw it was completely clear. She muttered into the radio transmitter Rachel had also provided, hoping Lee hadn't left another of his handy tape recorders near the door. There was no way he'd fail to recognize her voice the way he had Rachel's. “Two rats have entered the silo. Call in the exterminator while I save the cheese. Out.”

Not giving Boz a chance to reply, the intrepid brunette turned off the sound but left the channel open so he could hear what was happening. This just had to work! She dragged down the waist of her jeans, hoping for a hip hugger look like she used to wear before two pregnancies and ambled through the door. Too bad there'd not been an empty Night Train bottle on the ground.

Snapping her gum, she walked carelessly, even listing a bit, as she boldly entered the lion's den. She couldn't think about where Lee might be or even the chance of running into him if she was going to pull this off. Hopefully Rachel was as good as her reputation.

Less than ten steps in, she had company. “Hey, what are you doing in here?”

Giving a syrupy smile up at cigarman, she leaned towards him while pressing her palm against his chest. “Hey there, big fella. I heard there was a party in here. Am I early?”

“Party? You hear that, Miguel? _Bonita_ thinks we're having a fiesta tonight.”

The one called Miguel glared at Amanda and his cigar smoking companion. He stepped forward menacingly only to wrinkle his nose when her heavy perfume hit him. “You fool, get rid of the _puta_. We have work to do! And be quiet about it!”

“Aw, c'mon Miguel. I heard about this here fiesta just this afternoon. It's all over the streets. I'll even help y'all get set up since I'm so early. You want Mandy's help, doncha, big guy?” Dredging up every ounce of her previous classes, Amanda thickened her normally faint drawl and swayed even closer to Cigarman.

He responded by wrapping a thick arm around her waist. Crushed to his side, Amanda gave a soft squeak before tracing her fingers up to tickle her nails under his jaw. He leered down, the sickening scent of his cigar washing over her face. Swallowing a few times, the pretend party girl bravely smiled back.

“No party right now, _bonita_. You wait for Jesus in the alley, and I'll take you to a fiesta later, _bien_?” He lowered his head to press wet lips to the thick coating of lipstick on Amanda's mouth. She turned her head at just the right moment and suppressed a shudder as his saliva smeared her cheek.

 _I don't get paid enough for this!_ “You and Miguel come show me where to wait for ya, Jesus. It's awfully dark out there and I wouldn't want to get lost. A girl can't be too careful in the dark, ya know. Might be someone out there waiting. You wouldn't want something to happen to lil sweet Mandy, wouldja?”

“ _Vamanos_ , Jesus. Get rid of the _puta_ and get back in here!” Miguel growled before fading back into the shadows of the warehouse. Hopefully Lee hadn't heard the discussion.

“Miguel don't like to party, _bonita_. Me and you, later we're gonna have a little private fiesta. Let's go.”

Without a backward glance, Jesus led Amanda through the door into the night. A dull thud sounded behind them, and suddenly Amanda was left trying to hold him upright. Apparently Rachel was able to get in place. The curvy brunette appeared on the other side of the unconscious man, relieving part of the burden. Still staggering, the women half-dragged the large Cuban towards the idling car. Boz already had the open trunk waiting for their guest. Pausing only to frisk Jesus and gag him, the trio pushed him into the trunk and quickly bound his hands and feet. One down, one to go.

“Just like old times, eh, Seraphim?” Boz grinned as Amanda slumped against the closed trunk.

“Some things never change, Boz. Rachel, we have to get back in there. Miguel isn't quite as friendly as Jesus here. He's going to present a bit of a challenge.”

No sooner had the women started back for the warehouse than the door popped open. Fortunately they both were able to duck into the shadows. A solid man with tawny mussed hair poked his head out, seeming to scan the darkness. Apparently he decided the coast was clear and he disappeared back into the building. Exchanging glances, the twosome scuttled back to the waiting car and dove in, motioning for Boz to get them out of there before Amanda had questions she couldn't answer. Staring out the back window, she watched Lee emerge again, dragging Miguel behind him.

“That was too close. You didn't tell me your Scarecrow is handsome, Amanda.” Rachel eyed the mysterious Seraphim curiously.

Amanda shrugged, “You're definitely his type, Rachel. Too bad you'll be heading back to California when this is over.” Rachel's words struck her as strange but she put it off as nothing to worry about. Maybe she didn't realize that her disguise wasn't as good as she'd thought.

“So, Boz, what are you going to do with Jesus? You can't exactly drop him off at the Agency or even one of the local precincts.”

“Don't you worry about Jesus, Seraphim. Good work in capturing him. I'm sure he'll have many things to tell Rachel once he wakes up.” The radio crackled to life before Bosley had a chance to answer. Charlie's calm voice was full of praise. “It's too bad you won't be going back to California with us. I know Bosley and Kelly have missed you.”

“You know how it is, Charlie. I'm pretty happy in Arlington. I have a good life here, even if it's a bit more exciting than I'd planned. Not that it hasn't been wonderful to see you, Boz.” She sent a tired smile towards the rear view mirror.

“Of course, Amanda.” The Angels' handler smiled back while smoothly parking in front of Amanda's suburban home. “Looks like everyone's gone to bed for the night. You going to get in okay?”

“Sure thing, I have my keys right …. O no! I left my purse under the crate. We don't dare go back; Lee will have the place crawling with agents. What am I going to do?”

Rachel smiled as she produced the lost bag. “I grabbed it when I was waiting for you to come out with lover boy in the trunk.”

“You truly are an Angel, Rachel. There's no way Lee would've believed I left it behind and only just now noticed. G'night. Tomorrow is just a few short hours away. He's going to be here at 9:00 to take me to the office. Hopefully I'll have my car back tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

8:15 am, July 24, 1984

“I know you and the boys are leaving for camp in the morning, Mother. I really appreciate you filling in for me since work is so backed up right now. In case my car isn't done, would you mind calling the Carmichaels and seeing if they would mind all of you along? Hopefully I'll get caught up and will be able to meet you guys before the weekend.” Sipping her coffee, Amanda leaned against the counter in her bathrobe.

“I just don't understand, Amanda. This new career of yours is very hard on your car. I'm not prying into your business, but it's awfully strange to me how you continue to have all these problems. I think you should write a letter to the--” Dotty's words halted abruptly as the phone rang.

Nodding absently to her mother's lecture, “Hello? What? Now? Of course, I'll be ready and waiting. Good --.”

“Sorry, Mother, that was the garage. They have time to send someone around now to pick me up, so we'll have to discuss this when I get home.” Shaking her head as she dropped the receiver back in the cradle, the grateful woman fled the kitchen. Amanda paused in the doorway to give the flabbergasted Dotty a helpless shrug before dashing up the stairs.

*/*

“Of course Amanda's prints are on the perfume bottle, Billy. I told you she dropped her purse when she tripped. It probably fell out then. It's the scent she wears. I should think you'd be more concerned about who was in the car, I know I am!” Lee's voice was incredulous.

Amanda sank deeper into the chair as the men quarreled. She must've dropped the bottle before she followed Jesus and Miguel into the warehouse. For once her clumsiness was working in her favor. Lee never even suspected she was the mysterious woman he'd barely seen.

“Then how did it get outside?” Billy Melrose pointed out reasonably.

“It probably got kicked outside and we didn't notice. It could've happened when I was taking down Vargas, for that matter. Probably spilled too, come to think of it. I could smell perfume last night in that same spot. I'm telling you, Billy, Amanda King isn't Sara. I can't believe you'd even consider it!”

“Amanda, are you certain there was nothing else on the tape yesterday? Smithers in Cryptography insists the end of the tape was erased, and only you, Lee, and he had access to it.” The dark man turned a stern look to the civilian aide who habitually created havoc in his department.

“Mr. Melrose, I typed every word I heard. If there was anything else on that tape, I didn't hear it. As for the perfume bottle, Lee's right, it must've fallen out of my purse. I hadn't even noticed it was gone since there's a bottle on my bureau. I only --”

Billy held up his hand, halting the infamous ramble before she got much more steam. He looked closely at her. Everyone knew Amanda didn't lie, it went against everything she believed in. She looked him in the eye, calmly sitting in the chair. She'd not done anything wrong, and told him the exact truth. Willing her hands to rest quiet in her lap, she took a deep breath and sat silent. Only Charlie could get her out of this one which was about as likely as the sun rising in the West. He had complete confidence in her ability to remain hidden. She just wished she had that same confidence.

  
Narrowing his eyes after a long moment, the section chief nodded in satisfaction. “I'm certain it was a misunderstanding. You two go down to the crypt and see what they could lift off the erased tape. Maybe it was a faulty recorder. Scarecrow, I do expect some answers on this case... soon!”

The unorthodox duo nodded to their boss and quickly exited his office. Not looking at Lee, Amanda headed immediately for the door, intent on getting to the crypt. She was in enough trouble, and just hoped there was time for a side-trip to Leatherneck's to find out about her car. Next time she needed to keep an eye on Lee Stetson, she'd make sure her car wasn't the one involved. Providing there was a next time. O, who was she fooling, with Lee Stetson there was always a next time!

He matched her step for step through the double doors and down the hallway. Then, to her lack of surprise, he was gone. She just nodded her head and waved in acknowledgement to his called, “I'll catch up with you.”

Marci was the focus of his attention right now. With him up to his ears in buxom bombshell, it would give her more time to figure out how to distract the Agency from the mysterious Seraphim they all believed they needed to discover. Not to mention, it would give Seraphim the time she needed to discover the threat against Lee. Stepping onto the elevator, she looked down the hall and laughed softly. He was leaning against the wall and Marci seemed to be giving him what-for. Bet a nickel it's because he broke their date last night.

The doors closed with a soft 'snick', blocking her view of the mini-drama playing out for anyone to watch. She just shook her head while selecting the button. Marci obviously wasn't taking advice from anyone in the Steno Pool, that was certain. The best and fastest way to chase away the elusive bachelor was to confront him publicly. Ah well, there would be enough to commiserate with once she figured it out.

“Good job, Seraphim.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Is there no where you don't appear? Good thing Lee got waylaid, isn't it? What did Rachel learn from Jesus?” She prided herself on the fact Charlie's voice out of thin air didn't even startle her this time.

“Jesus hasn't regained consciousness yet. He may not ever. Rachel was a bit overzealous. Have you transcribed Miguel's interrogation yet?” There was an odd note in Charlie's voice.

“Not yet; I'm sure that will be next on my list after my visit to Smithers. Is everything OK, Charlie? I'm sure Lee will be along to cryptography soon, if you're concerned about him. I don't think it's very likely something will happen to him here in the Agency, even if the Cubans were able to place a mole.” Not sure where to look, Amanda focused on the emergency phone. It wasn't where his voice was coming from, but at least it helped. It was surprising how quickly old habits came back. Bri would laugh.

“Just a thought, Seraphim. Until we know who the mole is, everyone is suspect. Fly swiftly, Amanda. Your Scarecrow may depend on it.” The doors opened, not giving her a chance to respond. She swallowed hard and headed down the hall.

*/*

Smithers, head of Cryptography, was waiting for her when she got there. He was almost gleeful, which was so very strange for the normally quiet, reserved man. After welcoming her effusively, he ushered her over to a cubicle festooned with balloons and a cheerful 'welcome aboard' banner. Bonner and Farwell crowded around as well and didn't hesitate to mention how much they love oatmeal raisin cookies. The Crypt was getting a new member, that much was obvious, but Amanda couldn't figure out why they were so excited to see her.

Confused by their elation, Amanda went along with the game. Granted, she was friendly with the men. It never paid to be rude, after all. Just because these men didn't have the day-to-day excitement of fieldwork like she and Lee did, it didn't mean they weren't just as devoted to their jobs. Deciphering and cracking codes could be quite exhilarating too. Then Bonner moved.

She was positive the look of shock on her face would've been quite amusing to Lee. Bonner, Smithers, and Farwell were all beaming with pleasure, completely failing to understand her own emotional state. The shiny brass nameplate was definitely for a new staff member... her!

According to Smithers, her recommendation to the Crypt had been made by none other than Lee Stetson himself. She sank into the desk chair weakly, fighting the urge to cry, as he assured her the deal was almost done... just waiting on Mr. Melrose's signature. “Now don't you worry, Mrs. King, we'll have your badge sorted out by the end of the week. Until then, one of us will have to buzz you through; that's not a problem, though, is it?”

Amanda may have smiled at that point, although it probably looked like a grimace. Farwell stepped forward to hand her the tape she'd erased just the day before and the men dispersed to their own duties. Shocked, the brunette looked about her new, and unwanted!, kingdom when Bonner popped back in to give her more unwelcome news. She was extension 412.

 

 

Lee ambled into the crypt a short time later and leaned against the desk. “Well?”

“Hello, Amanda. Nice to see you didn't have a problem getting into the crypt considering you don't have the clearance to get beyond the front desk. O, that was no problem, Lee. Actually, Smithers was waiting for me at the door. That's great, Amanda. I'm glad you were able to get right to work on the problem. Yep, just been here trying to figure out how the end of the tape managed to get erased.”

His brows rose steadily as the words poured out in a steady stream.

“You are the rudest, most inconsiderate man I have ever met! You don't say 'hello' or 'good-bye'. When you can be persuaded to part with the jewels of wisdom, you condescend to grunt mono-syllabic tones which attempt to convey what a complete sentence might actually make sense out of. The most amazing thing is, Mr. Stetson, that I have heard you speak in complete sentences... on more than one occasion. So, I must draw the conclusion it isn't merely a character flaw as I once presumed, but rather a new way to drive me mad. Am I correct?”

“Are you finished now?” The object of her vitriol stepped back cautiously.

“A complete sentence for incompetent little me?” Sarcasm dripped from her words as she rose from the desk and advanced on her victim.

“You seem to be a bit upset, Amanda. What's wrong?”

“I can't imagine why I might be a little upset, Mr. Stetson. Maybe you noticed the name attached to the cubicle wall before you decided to finally grace me with your presence? What am I thinking, why on earth would you pause to look at something right in front of your eyes? Allow me to enlighten you, Mr. Crack Agent.” Reaching out, she grabbed him by the tie and dragged him out of the tiny partitioned area. Spinning him about, the irate woman simply pointed at the sign and marched off towards the door.

 

The shiny gold tag read, 'Mrs. Amanda King, Cryptography'. Above it hung a hand-lettered sign that simply said, 'WELCOME!!!!' _Bloody hell, Smithers took me seriously! It was a joke! Who'd've thought Smithers would be excited about the proposition?_

Within seconds he was chasing after the partner he didn't particularly want. “Amanda, wait! It was a joke. I didn't think anyone would take me seriously. Amanda... don't get on the elevator! I was kidding! Amanda?”

“What did you do now, Ace? I don't think I've ever seen Aman... Mrs. King that upset with you?” Leatherneck stood next to his friend and hastily changed his words mid-way through. The look in Stetson's eyes could only be described as lost.

“I messed up, buddy. In a big way.”

“Gonna fix it?”

“I sure hope so. Did you happen to notice what floor she stopped on?”

“Looks to me like she went all the way up. By the way, when you find her, let Mrs. King know that her car is fixed? Your roller skate is a different story, Ace. I'm gonna have that as a guest for a bit, but her battery just needed to be swapped.”

Lee winced. “The entire electrical system?”

“Got it in one. But then, there's a reason I call ya Ace. Now go bring back your Mrs. King and fix it.”

“She's not 'my' Mrs. King, Leatherneck.”

“Don't see anyone else chasing after her now, do ya? I hear she likes lilies.” With that, the Quartermaster clapped Lee on the shoulder and headed back to his lair. It sure was going to be interesting to watch that boy put up the fight, but in the end, if he was even half as smart as he was thought to be, that pretty Mrs. King might be looking at a new name. Leatherneck whistled jauntily as the door swung closed behind him; he had a few more pictures to print up, it seemed.

*/*

“O Lee, have you seen Amanda? Is she still down in the crypt? I'd like her to type up the tapes from the intake you had last night.” Billy smiled at the senior agent.

“No, I think she took an early lunch. Maybe you should have someone in Steno type it up. She mentioned something about not feeling well.”

“Stetson, if that practical joke of yours about moving her to the crypt --” The chief's voice grew ominous.

“Don't worry, Billy. I'll fix it. Tell Smithers to take down that stupid sign, a'right?”

“You'd better. Smithers was almost giddy when he called me to confirm it; I'm going to have to fight him in HR over this damn fool notion of yours!”

Refusing to look his boss in the eye, Lee abruptly turned and exited the bullpen. He could feel the Marine glaring into his back. News traveled fast, apparently. Pausing for a moment, he turned back and snapped. “I'll bring her back, Johnson. Don't worry, your cookie source isn't going anywhere if I have anything to say about it.”

Spinning on his heel, he resumed his journey. A very loud but silent 'You don't deserve her!' echoed in his wake.

“Hi, Lee. Do you have time for lunch?” Marci purred as he passed her in the hall.

Barely noting the words, Lee shoved a few coats out of his way and stepped inside. Glancing towards the flirtatious woman, he shrugged as calculation chased irritation across her pretty face. The last thing he wanted to deal with was another woman. First Sara, then Amanda, and now Marci. He'd had it with the entire gender! He was going to Monk's for a drink. Hopefully he'd manage to forget the dejected ache in those glistening brown eyes.

-*-

"I know what Stetson said, Smithers. He doesn't have any authority in transferring Amanda King. She is not joining your department, and that's final!" Slamming the phone into the cradle, Billy glared at the woman seated across from his desk. He jabbed a thick finger in her direction. "Go to Personnel and get this fixed now, Francine. This fiasco has gotten entirely out of hand."

The patrician blonde exited quietly, carefully masking her own opinion on the matter at hand. She could hear her supervisor fumbling for the bottle of antacids he kept in the desk drawer as she pulled the door closed behind her. _Scarecrow had certainly done it this time. What was it about Amanda King? No matter the mess, she rose to the top like cream. She was a housewife, for goodness sake! If she had to be here, the crypt was probably the best place for her. Granted she had some natural abilities, but that in no way made Amanda King qualified to work for the Agency!_

Francine Desmond deliberately failed to notice the furtive betting happening around the bullpen as she strode for the glass doors. Someday she'd be the one in the office, and then things would change. _There would be no hapless housewives caught up in Nancy Drew delusions on her watch. It took seasoned professionals to protect the country, not bumbling suburbanites._ Ignoring the man holding the door open for her approach, she sailed through with her head high. She may have to fix Lee's mess, but she didn't have to like it!

*/*

Orders or not, there was no way she could be near Lee right now. It was obvious he didn't want her as his partner, did he have to make it official? Amanda fumed as she marched the Georgetown streets surrounding IFF, the innocuous looking brownstone building serving as the Agency's front to the world not in the 'know'. She waved to Scotty, the lot attendant and budding film-maker, as she passed the parking lot for the second time but chose not to stop. Even as sweet as he was, the last thing she wanted right now was to talk to another man. Oooh that Lee Stetson, one of these days he was just going to push her too far!

The look of shock on Lee's face had been gratifying, though. He'd not expected Smithers to want her, apparently. While it certainly was nice to be appreciated, the Crypt just wasn't where she belonged now... no matter what Mr. Lee 'Scarecrow' Stetson, agent extraordinaire, had to say about the matter. She was good at what she did, and had learned a lot. Had saved his bacon more than once, too! Even Charlie said she was good. O no, what was she going to tell Charlie? There was absolutely no way she could follow orders and keep Lee out of the hands of the Cubans working from the Crypt!

This day was just going from bad to worse.

Then, as if someone had turned on a garden hose, the clouds let loose and it began to pour.

*/*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Lee wandered into Monk's and sat at the bar. Who would've ever believed the Crypt Keeper would take him up on Amanda King? Smithers practically danced with glee at the prospect, according to Billy. Not that it was a bad idea, of course, but it was only a joke. Wasn't it?

He nodded to the barkeep and took a pull on the bottle set before him. How was he going to fix this one? Billy'd made it crystal clear that Amanda King was staying in the bullpen, and wouldn't even entertain the idea of her transferring. Matter of fact, Melrose was pretty angry with him over this, too. He'd growled something about heading to Personnel and straightening the whole mess out.

The hurt in Amanda's eyes stung. This went beyond kicking a puppy. Her bottom lip had even trembled for a moment before she glared right through him and marched to the elevator in her affronted dignity. He gazed sightlessly into the mirror behind the bar, the scene playing in his head instead. _Damn, but she'd been glorious in her fury!_

Taking another swallow, he considered his options. She couldn't have gotten far, after all. Her purse was still in the bullpen where she'd left it, or at least he thought it was. She didn't know the station wagon was operational because that Leatherneck had given him that message -- and he still had her keys. He patted his pocket reflexively and pondered where she might be.

It was obvious she'd left the building. Even if he'd not figured it out, Mrs. Marsden had informed him in glacial tones when he'd left himself. The old battle axe!

Come to think of it, Scotty had been shouting something at him when he tore out of the lot. Damn sedan didn't handle the way his Porsche did, yet another reason to be sore with the disaster known as Amanda King. What was it Scotty'd said?

"Stetson, you old dog, what're you doing here? And where's that lovely brunette you keep squiring around town?" A solid thunk sounded as the man cheerfully slapped Lee on the shoulder, catching him completely off-guard.

He nodded sourly, instantly suspicion of Lowell's interest in Amanda. If anyone could be called a lady's man, it would have to be Bruce Lowell. Lee never saw him with the same woman twice... even in the same evening.

"Lowell. Didn't know you were back in town."

"Just got back, although I heard stories about your new doll over in Rome. Who is she? I understand she's a real looker." A tall blond man leaned against the bar, holding a glass of amber liquor. While Bruce and Lee weren't in the same business exactly, they did have similar tastes. Not that he would step in on the other man's territory... exactly. It wouldn't be the first time they'd conspired for the same woman.

"No one you need to worry about, Lowell. She's not your type at all." Lee gritted out, striving for a cool he just didn't feel.

"Is she breathing? Then of course she's my type. I hear she could give Elisa a run for her money. What was that name again?" Bruce snapped his fingers, searching his memory. It was an old-fashioned name, nothing cutesy; refined even. "Miranda? Samantha? C'mon, old buddy, help me out here."

"Amanda." His nemesis' name was said flatly while fingers flexed around the bottle "And the last I checked, you weren't into baggage. She defines the word. Believe me, you wouldn't be interested."

Lowell leered into the mirror, meeting Lee's eyes. "Depends. I might be getting ready to settle down, old chap. Never can tell what a man might do for the right woman."

Just as Lee was about to reply, the bartender interrupted. "Excuse me, Mr. Stetson, you have a phone call."

Nodding curtly to Lowell, Lee Stetson carried the bottle off to the private area indicated. _Great, just great; now Bruce Lowell was interested in Amanda King. This day couldn't possibly get any worse._

 

*/*

 

Amanda wearily slogged into the elegant foyer. She was a bedraggled mess and knew it. Mrs. Marsden wordlessly handed over the visitor badge and pressed the button to call the elevator. Sending a slight smile towards the guardian of the gate, Amanda fastened it to her lapel and squished her way into the closet. Lee was probably flirting in the playpen, not that she was speaking to him yet.

The elevator opened to deposit her outside the bullpen. She trudged down the hallway, steadfastly ignoring the tittering around her. A flock of Lee's steno pool groupies sniggered past, leaving no delusions in their catty wake. Brunette curls clung in a chilly mass to her slender neck making her shiver in the subaltern artificial atmosphere. A cold drop of water trailed down her smooth cheek to plop on the carpet. Corporal Johnson quietly opened the door and shook his head as she entered.

“Amanda, I was wondering if I could see --”

“Mrs. King, did Ace give you back your keys? The wagon is right as rain and ready to go.” Leatherneck and Billy approached the sodden woman from opposite sides of the bullpen.

She addressed both of them, not giving either further chance to speak. “Mr. Melrose, I'm going home to change. As it seems I'm to report to Cryptography in the morning, I'm certain you'll understand when I don't return this afternoon. While I would've appreciated a warning about the transfer, I do understand. I'm sure I'll be seeing you often. It's been a pleasure working for you, sir.”

"About the transfer, Amanda, may I --"

Amanda held her hand up and stopped Billy mid-word, continuing on as if he'd not said anything.

“Leatherneck, would you mind getting my keys from Mr. Stetson and having the car delivered?” Inclining her head towards the vacant desk Lee manned as little as possible, she continued evenly. “I seem to have misplaced Mr. Stetson and really don't care to wait for him to be located. I'm certain he has far better things to do with his time than cater to my needs.”

She moved regally to her temporary desk to retrieve her purse. She slid the strap over her shoulder without looking at either man. “I'll just call a cab from the lobby.”

Without another word, she slipped back out the door and was gone. The men exchanged glances and had one common thought. Stetson had best fix this one quickly!

“I'll see her home, Boss.” Leatherneck double-timed it out the door and barely slid into the elevator before the doors closed. “Don't call a cab, Amanda. I'll take you home.”

She leaned back against the stainless wall and nodded in silence.

-*-

The house was empty. Giving a soft sigh, Amanda hurried up the stairs to get out of her wet clothes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working in the Crypt. She might even get a raise. Regardless, she'd find out tomorrow. Right now her agenda consisted of getting a hot shower and starting dinner. Good thing the Carmichaels would be taking the boys to camp since she still didn't have her car.

*/*

 

“Hey, Billy, I need to borrow Anderson. I just got word there's something definitely going down at that warehouse tonight. I'm just going to leave Amanda's keys on her desk. Do you mind telling her that Leatherneck fixed her car? I don't have time to look for her. Want to get there before that Sara woman has a chance to slip away.” Lee poked his head into Billy's office.

“Take him. Amanda's already left for the day. I see you didn't have a chance to talk with her after all. You will fix this misunderstanding tomorrow, Scarecrow. She's convinced she's been transferred to the Crypt, ” came the boss's sharp, pointed reply.

A wicked grin was the response. “I'll pick her up in the morning. I'm going to need some help with the reports.”

*/*

Across the city, a voice murmured and conferred the plans. Stetson would be in place, he'd taken the bait. By this time tomorrow, I'll be sipping mojitos on the beach. There was an extra bonus involved when I take down the Townsend Agency at the same time.

“...Scarecrow and the Seraphim. It's been very profitable working with you.”

“Does he suspect?”

“No.”

*/*

 

No sooner had the meatloaf come out of the oven, the phone rang. Amanda glanced at it and wished she'd splurged a few weeks ago. She'd found an answering machine on sale for a really good price, but had put it back instead. It sure would come in handy now. As the phone continued to ring, she actually considered not answering. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone affiliated with the Agency... but what if it involved her family?

“Hello?”

Sabrina's voice sounded tinny and cracked a few times from the static on the line. “'Manda? Is that you?”

“Bri? Is everything all right?”

“... 'Ma—a … this i--- ly bad connection. Can you h ---”

“Bri? I can barely understand you. We have a horrible connection. Call me back.” Amanda struggled to understand the broken words. It seemed Bri was having the same problems on her end too.

“...ee caref--- … not what …s. Can't … Boz.”

“Bri? Bri! What about Boz? I can't understand what you're saying. Tell me again! What's wrong with Bosley, Sabrina?”

The frustration was obvious in Sabrina's broken voice as she struggled to make herself understood over the poor connection. “Watch … ….”

A shrill buzzing filled Amanda's ear when the line went dead. Staring at the receiver, she tried to interpret what her cousin was trying to say. Dropping the handset back into the cradle, the worried woman paced the kitchen in hopes of the phone ringing again. She waited ten minutes before deciding to try herself.

“Hello, operator? I would like to place a person to person overseas call, please. Hong Kong. Could you try anyway? Yes, of course I'll hold.” Amanda coiled the phone cord around her finger while she waited. The knowledge that Hong Kong was currently being battered by a typhoon didn't surprise her. Idly gathering up the ingredients for sandwiches, she nodded as the operator came back on the line. “I see. Thank you for trying. You have a nice day, too.”

Keeping her movements economical, the worried woman made three sandwiches from the cooling meatloaf and assembled the accompanying sides for meal on the go. Surprisingly, there were still some chips left from the last shopping trip. A quick dash to the closet revealed the picnic basket. It sure got a lot more use than it used to. Apples filled an empty corner after water bottles were added. Now if only she had her car. She chewed her lip briefly and sat down to wait for someone to show up. Her car or Boz would be preferable, because she just didn't know how she was going to explain this to Mother.

She pounced on the ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Amanda, it's Rachel. I'm glad you're home. Bosley is on his way.”

“Good! I just had the str---” The line clicked off, leaving the Seraphim talking to dead air. Apparently Rachel shared phone etiquette with Lee.

Scrawling a brief note on the kitchen board, Amanda gathered her things and went to wait on her front stoop. Now would not be a good time for Mother and the boys to get home.

*/*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lee and Ron Anderson explored the desolate area surrounding the vacant building. He was fast becoming obsessed with this Sara woman, and had no logical explanation for the obsession, but he knew she was extremely important. Billy had given him today to get it wrapped up considering there was so little to go on. No one was talking, even though the message passed to him via Auggie said tonight was definitely the night. The night for what Auggie hadn't known. Matter of fact, the sleaze didn't know anything more about Sara than Lee did himself. _Hadn't stopped the slime ball from asking about Amanda, though._

The men exchanged speaking glances and Anderson motioned he was circling around to the other side. Lee nodded and advanced to the building itself. There was something different about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what the change was. He turned to ask Amanda and caught himself before he spoke. _She wasn't where she belonged, of course, because she'd stormed off in a huff over a simple joke. Sometimes that woman had no sense of humor. Not that moving her to the crypt was entirely a bad idea. It would definitely keep her out of harm's way._ The man stubbornly refused to acknowledge the voice of his conscious -- which sounded suspiciously like a certain havoc-prone brunette -- as it pointed out just how many times she'd kept him out of harm's way in the past year. Damn but he'd gotten used to exchanging ideas with her though!

Sidling up to the door, he caught the scent of lilies and subconsciously began to relax. _Some of her perfume must've spilled when she dropped it the night before. Leatherneck was right, she did favor the flower._ Unaware of the slight smile on his face, the stubborn bachelor eased inside to explore while there was still some daylight. His fingers tightened into a fist when he reached back to grasp a hand which wasn't there. He was NOT missing Amanda King!

*/*

Amanda hurried to the car and motioned for Boz to move over. As he complied cheerfully, she dropped the picnic basket into the backseat. She was developing a really bad feeling but couldn't put her finger on exactly why. Nothing was feeling right and she dearly wished she could talk to Lee about it. He made a good sounding board -- when he wasn't trying to shut her down, that is.

“Boz, is everything OK?” She eyed her companion cautiously, the broken warning from earlier still churning in her memory.

“What do you mean, Amanda?” His squeaky, yet raspy voice sounded just the way it always had in the middle of a case, excited and nervous.

“I had a very strange call from Bri earlier. I could barely understand her because of the horrible connection, and apparently there's a nasty storm going on over there right now so I couldn't get her back on the line. She sounded like she was trying to warn me about something, Boz. Things just aren't adding up. Tell me again about the reason you're here. It doesn't make sense that no one in the intelligence network knows anything about this woman. All we know is that she's Cuban, brunette, and plans on taking Lee. And also that she's managed to get close to him somehow. I just don't see how she could be associated with the Agency. Believe me, the Agency vets all the employees very closely. I had to dig out the West family Bible when I filled out my paperwork. This just isn't making sense.”

“Well, I don't know much myself. Rachel heard through one of her contacts that a Cuban spy --”

Amanda interrupted, “We prefer counter-intelligence operative.”

“Right, well anyway, this woman was coming in through Baja with the intentions of capturing the Scarecrow.”

“So why didn't Charlie contact the Agency? And how did you lose this woman in Arizona?” Amanda thought quickly as she drove.

“I don't know. Come to think of it, it is rather strange.”

“Where did you say Rachel was?”

“I left her at the site. She felt it would be better to keep a pair of eyes there to watch for the Cubans.”

Amanda pushed the accelerator to the floor. The car leapt forward. Biting her lip, Amanda concentrated on the street before her and began muscling through the post office hours traffic. This was no worse than driving through New York for the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, fortunately.

*/*

The sullen skies grew darker, threatening another cloudburst. What would normally still be a bright day at 6:00 looked more like deep dusk edging into night. The shadows in the abandoned building grew deeper, making it more challenging to search. Lee settled back against the wall under the staircase. From here he would have a good view of the door and anyone coming down the stairs. He'd already checked all the possible entrances and Anderson was watching from outside. The former Ranger was adept at finding hiding places; Lee knew he could trust him to watch closely. Sara had to be showing up soon. He'd broken another date with Marci for this stake-out, so she damn well better show up.

-*-

Standing on the catwalk, the woman swallowed curses. _Now where did he go? This would be so much easier with Jesus and Miguel. Idiots that they were, they'd been captured by the Seraphim and Scarecrow respectively and were of absolutely no use now._ Probably would've been wiser to wait until help could be sent from Havana, but there was nothing she could do about it now. It didn't surprise her that the Scarecrow would be challenging to take. She'd expected that, but the Seraphim was proving to be far more elusive than reported. _Jesus should've taken her last night without any problem._ At least she didn't have to worry about him talking. Miguel was still a concern, however.

She waited, training night vision goggles towards the area where Stetson had disappeared. The angle was wrong, the only way she'd be able to see under the stairs would be to walk down them... and most likely right into his pistol. That wouldn't do at all.

Moving carefully, the devious woman inched towards a block of wood on the floor. She didn't know why it was there, and really didn't care. Probably from vagrants, they were often found in and around empty buildings like this. Palming it, she stood and tossed it towards a far corner. He would certainly reveal himself now. She smirked as it clanged against one of the barrels, knocking it down. All the better, the spilling contents served a dual purpose. While it would be great if the fumes stunned her quarry, it wasn't likely. He was far too smart for that. However, while the explosion would be far smaller with one of the barrels out of commission, the ensuing fire would spread much quicker with the spilled accelerant.

-*-

Lee spun, his gun in hand, at the dull clamor across the building. He crept to the edge of the concealing shadows and stepped carefully closer to the stairs. Keeping a close eye on his surroundings, the wary man eased back to follow the wall in order to investigate the sound. Someone, or thing, was in here with him. An acrid scent tinged the air and chased the lingering scent of delicate flowers away. For a moment his hand touched the radio in his pocket but he left it alone. He closed his eyes briefly in thanks that Amanda wasn't there.

His jaw flexed with irritation. Everything came back to Amanda King. He shoved the troubling woman out of his thoughts firmly, choosing to focus instead on the mysterious Sara. Crouching to stay in the shadows, he carefully made his way towards the noise. It stood to reason that she wouldn't still be over there but it would give him a starting spot to stalk her out.

Just as he neared the fallen barrel, a squeaking groan caught his hyper-aware attention. There was someone on the stairs! Taking careful aim, he shot towards the stairs and then blinked his eyes rapidly to compensate for the flash from the Baretta's muzzle. Diving away, he barely managed to avoid the growing pool of gasoline on the floor.

Gritting his teeth, Lee swallowed the curse bubbling in his throat when he knocked his knee against one of the barrels. The liquid slosh within didn't make him any happier. Where the hell did the drums come from? He didn't remember seeing them yesterday. Muttering under his breath, he growled, “Sara, you and I have a whole bunch to talk about, don't we?”

-*-

The brunette snarled to herself when the flash from the gun made her goggles go hay-wire. In the distance she could hear Stetson moving but had no way of knowing which way he went. Again she cursed the Seraphim for putting her in this situation. It would be so much easier with Miguel. She'd gotten lax in the past year by depending on teammates, something she never would've allowed previously.

Giving up would put her under the same death sentence as Jesus and Miguel. Throwing away her plans, the furious woman continued down the stairs for the safety of the floor. While she might not know Lee's current location, he also didn't know exactly where she was. At least she'd taken the time to change before she got here. The heels she'd been in earlier would've broken an ankle.

Her descent was quick while she scanned the open building for a hint of Stetson with the goggles. Her pulse picked up as she settled in for a game of cat and mouse. Not being entirely certain which was the stalker or who the prey, she was determined to come out on top. She would singlehandedly bring down both the Agency and Charles Townsend. They would be whispering her name for generations. She was greatly looking forward to explaining to Stetson about Charlie's precious Seraphim. She wasn't the only mole, after all. The agony on his face when she revealed Amanda King's secret identity would be delicious. If she played her cards right, she might not even blow her cover in the process. After all, no one suspected her, right?

-*-

Lee limped around a stack of boxes, favoring his left knee. He was fairly positive he wasn't alone in the building, but wasn't certain about the number of people other than himself. Anderson should be coming in soon, there was no way he'd not heard the gunshot. Unless, of course, he had company outside. As the injured man maneuvered through the darkness he tried to remember if he'd seen breakers or even switches to turn the lights on. There had to be one somewhere on the ground floor, by one of the doors would be the most logical. Losing the advantage of darkness would be an even trade for discovering Sara's plans regarding the drums.

Again he found himself reaching out to pull the non-existent Amanda along. This was beyond irritating. He knew she wasn't there, but for some stupid reason it felt like she was. It must be the perfume by the door. It was the only possible explanation. Lee Stetson was a lone wolf, depending on no one – particularly not her! She was a distraction, pure and simple. He crept along, navigating the open space cautiously. Extending his hand, he found the edge of the wall. Exploring a little further, the familiar shape of the entrance was revealed. He took a chance and fumbled for the switch.

He closed his eyes, anticipating the eruption of light. What he wasn't expecting, as he smashed against the wall, was the cacophony of sound. Fortunately, neither did his quarry. He'd heard a strangled scream just before the drums erupted. Sara must've attached the trigger to the light switch. Later he would appreciate her cleverness, right now he was too damn angry. What was she trying to do, kill him? Just who the hell was Sara, anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The car came to a screeching stop a block from the old building. Looking at Bosley's stubborn jaw, Amanda shook her head and sprinted down the street; they would discuss it later. She was right, she knew she was right. _This was why Charlie had contacted her. Rachel and Lee were out there somewhere. Would've been too much to expect Scarecrow to bring back-up._ At least he'd broken the date with Marci, not that she would've been much help in this situation. Tennis shoes pounded the pavement, leaving Bosley behind to sit in the car. A bitter laugh escaped her lips at the irony.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, keeping her eyes on the ominous dark building yards away, Amanda squeaked with surprise when she suddenly found herself tackled flat on her back gazing up into a pair of cold eyes. Her mind went blank for a moment before she instinctively began to struggle with her attacker. Frantically trying to remember the self-defense class she'd taken with Dean, she fought to get away. He seemed to anticipate her every move, restraining her with ease. Sure she was going to die as he placed a huge palm over her nose and mouth, she lunged up to sink her teeth into the hard edge of his hand while jutting her knee into his unprotected groin. A curse escaped the big man's mouth as he ripped his hand back to ball it into a fist.

She cringed back, hoping for a miracle, but knowing Bosley couldn't possibly get there in time. She'd failed, and Lee was going to die. She'd told Charlie she wasn't the woman for the job. Then, light flared in the high windows of the building, allowing her to see her assailant. “Anderson? Get off me!”

She wasn't sure which of them was more surprised. “Mrs. King?”

Her shaky response was lost as the ground shook from an explosion within the building. She wriggled from beneath the perplexed man, surging to her feet. Heart pounding, she pointed towards the entrance. “He's in there, isn't he?”

Not waiting for an answer, she tore off towards the door now hanging ajar. Anderson's heavier steps sounded in her wake. She refused to consider the possibility of the woman completing her mission and instead shot a curt order over her shoulder. “Call Billy!”

-*-

Deafened by the blast, Lee shook his head and dove for cover. A split second later, a bullet slammed into the wall he'd been leaning against. Sara was definitely not a lady. It was time to end this once and for all. “Give it up, Sara! You've nowhere to run.”

Fire crackled, adding plumes of noxious smoke to the air as it devoured the contents of the drums. The heat ignited the gasoline soaked boxes, giving yet more cover in the deadly game of hide and seek. Continually moving, the man eased beyond the flames while searching for the elusive Sara.

A sharp staccato filled the room, making him drop to the floor instinctively. Exploding aerosol cans within the blazing boxes added to the confusion. He rolled away from the fire, seeking to put distance between himself and the possible shrapnel. Sara was in here somewhere. But where the hell was Anderson? The open door slammed against the outer wall. Finally! Between the two men, Sara didn't stand a chance. She was going down.

 

Amanda burst in the open doorway, unconcerned as the door crashed into the wall, and scuttled for cover of her own. The flickering light of the flames along the right wall was only a little helpful, actually hiding more than it revealed. Stetson didn't know it but the odds had just improved in his favor. The Seraphim had finally joined the party.

From the corner of her eye, Amanda located the familiar shape she'd been searching for. There he was. She mirrored his moves, approaching stealthily. Everything Bri and Lee had taught her clicked in sharply. He was depending on her, even though he didn't know she was with him. She couldn't let him find out, either. There was absolutely no way she could explain her presence. The slim brunette kept a wary eye out for Rachel, too. The woman was in this mess somewhere, hunting for her Scarecrow.

The pungent smoke brought tears to her eyes while she struggled to quell a cough. As far as she knew, no one other than the men outside knew about her insertion into the chess match currently being played out between the two opposing agents. She had complete confidence in Lee's abilities, but Rachel was holding most of the high cards. That woman had a lot to answer for.

Amanda ducked quickly when she saw Lee shift his weight. She'd been following in his wake long enough to learn to anticipate his actions. Sure enough, he looked right at the very spot she'd been standing. It was almost like he had ESP. He sure could be spooky sometimes. Heavens knew he was good at it, he'd startled her on more than one occasion with his sudden appearances. Not for the first time, she was very grateful of his almost feral awareness – although his attentions would be better served looking for Rachel, not her. She blinked to clear her watering eyes, and peeked out to discover he had vanished into the dingy haze. Swallowing a word more appropriately heard on his lips than hers, the intrepid brunette bravely plunged into the thick smog.

 

 _Where is she? I should've found her by now._ He doubled back to where he'd seen the flicker of movement just moments before. She was damn good, in a different situation he'd be thoroughly enjoying the challenge. But he just couldn't shake the impression that Amanda was near. He didn't care to examine the reason why that thought made his blood run cold. Dammit, he was jumping at shadows! The muscle in his jaw pulsed as he pushed the woman who currently wasn't speaking to him out of his head. He'd deal with her later, and set her straight too! He shook his head decisively, shoving his wayward thoughts behind the locked vault where they belonged. _Focus, man! What do you know?_

All he knew about Sara was that she had a familiar voice he'd heard before. After she was caught he'd have the time to ponder that mystery. Right now he had to do the catching. A light of challenge in his hazel eyes, he continued the hunt for his elusive prey. Sara would be his... soon.

 

Rachel discarded the cracked goggles in disgust. They were useless now. The explosion had knocked her to the concrete floor, breaking the delicate lenses. She'd lost him right after she'd fired and could only presume she'd missed. She was certainly going to enjoy taking him down. The man was probably the most challenging prey she'd tracked thus far. Not even hunting for panthers in the South American jungles could compare. Well, she'd taken that trophy, even had the rug to prove it; Stetson was just another cat, albeit of a different stripe. Soon she'd have him stuffed and mounted as well, right next to his precious cookie baker. Then she was taking down the ultimate prize – Charles Townsend himself.

She skirted the flames, remembering where she'd left tripwires. In this smoke, she was going to have to be careful. If she triggered the wrong one, the fire would be the least of her worries. Smoothing the lines of her snug-fitting mottled gray cat suit, the false Angel crept towards the only place he could logically be. Stetson had to be close to the heart of the fire itself. It was the safest place to be. Were she the hunted it was where she'd seek refuge, so it stood to reason he would do the same.  Slinking into the depths, she wondered briefly where the damnable Amanda had gotten to. She and Bosley definitely should've arrived by now. The brunette sneered, _she was probably hiding in a pout somewhere. Her type always did. Framing her was almost going to be too easy, the trusting fool._ Fading into the smoke, hunting her wily adversary, Rachel never realized she herself had caught the eyes of the woman she'd disparaged...

 

Her eyes resolute, the Seraphim courageously stepped in where faux Angels were treading. Amanda had the advantage in knowing how Lee moved and, by following Rachel, she knew she'd get her opportunity. Grateful for the smoke now, she tightened her grasp on the innocuous weapon she'd chosen. They preferred guns; she was by far more comfortable with the broom handle she'd discovered on the floor, even though she still had the one Rachel had given her the night before. Her smile was bitter as she dogged the wraith fading in and out of the murk.

The rest of the conversation with Boz played in her mind while she kept pace with the woman she'd been told she could trust with Lee's life. _“How long has Rachel been an Angel? Was she recruited from the police department the way Kelly, Bri, and Jill were?”_

_“She's always been very quiet about her past, which we've all respected. Why are you so suspicious? Rachel's been with us for over a year.” Bosley was starting to get defensive._

_“What does Kelly think of her?” Amanda knew Kelly Garrett. She and Jill were Bri's best friends, so Amanda had gotten to know the two women quite well in her trips to the coast. Granted they only exchanged Christmas cards now but she'd trust their instincts. Both women had logical minds._

_“Well, it took Kelly a bit to warm up to her and they still aren't very close. They aren't the team the Angels were when Bri and Jill were there. But they work well together.” Amanda could tell Boz didn't like admitting that._

She'd quietly related the hesitation in Charlie's voice regarding Rachel on her trip to the crypt. Bosley had argued that Rachel had been thoroughly investigated before she'd been brought into the fold. His expression remained stubbornly loyal to the wretched woman while Amanda had explained about both Eva and the Princess's major domo, both of whom had been trusted by those who had supposedly known them best. He really hadn't liked it when she shared that they both had been KGB. She hated to prove him wrong, but Lee's life was at stake!

 

Lee froze. She was close.

 

Rachel paused, listening intently. He was nearby, she could almost taste his adrenalin. She tucked her Ruger into her belt and reached for a length of pipe lying carelessly on the floor. The odd littering of materials struck her as strange but she shrugged it off. It was handy and would take him down without a betraying sound, just in case Charlie's sainted Seraphim had managed to pry herself out of her kitchen. Not thinking, she curled her fingers about the weapon and screamed as her skin literally sizzled. The pipe dropped back to the floor with a metallic clang.

Amanda smirked. Rachel wouldn't be working undercover in the steno pool again. Or anywhere else, if she had anything to say about it. Squaring her stance, she drew back her stick and let it swing in a perfect arc. Her eyes were ice cold as the broomstick connected with Rachel's skull. The dull thunk reverberated up Amanda's arms. No one who knew her now would ever equate her fierce expression with the cheerful woman they called Amanda. Matter of fact, only the Angels would recognize the Amazon in the smoke. This was why Charlie called her 'Seraphim'. She may give the appearance of sweet and easily rattled, but the facade vanished quickly when someone she cared about was threatened. He'd toyed with the name 'Valkyrie' for a short time, but decided it didn't suit.  Her delicate physique just didn't fit the image, so instead he dubbed her the Angel's angel and Seraphim had stuck.

Tossing aside the broomstick, Amanda grasped the unconscious snake in Charlie's garden and dragged her towards the hidden closet. With any luck, the shrieking sirens drawing ever closer would cover the sound so Lee didn't realize. Why he hadn't appeared when Rachel screamed was a mystery, but one she really didn't need answered. Maybe Someone Upstairs was watching out for her after all.

She was fairly positive Lee didn't know about the closet. He'd not found it the night before when she was with him, and it was almost guaranteed he'd not had the opportunity to search the building as carefully as he usually preferred. She only knew about it because Boz and Rachel had told her it was there the previous night. Now all she had to do was wait for Boz to pull up under the window without Anderson or the firemen seeing him. It was likely Billy was on the scene as well, so there was another he'd have to avoid. This assignment sure was far more complicated than it had appeared on the surface.

Grunting with effort, Amanda tugged the woman inside and closed the door before opening the only window on the ground level. She sucked in the sweet fresh air, coughing as it encountered the smoke in her lungs. Resting on her elbows, she sent silent thanks to whichever guardian angel was watching over her and Lee. This had been far closer than she liked. She could've lost him forever.

No one had been seriously injured, although it was certain Rachel wouldn't agree with that assessment. Now to get the woman loaded in Bosley's car before Lee found them. Quietly, the Seraphim pulled out the small transmitter and called for Boz to meet her at the agreed upon spot. She didn't dare give too much information in case Anderson was out there monitoring for radio transmissions. While the Agency definitely was aware she was on scene, no thanks to her encounter with Anderson, they didn't know why she was there. Nor could they, due to Charlie making her assignment 'need to know'. The radio in her hand would raise a few eyebrows as well. It was still in the research and development phase, definitely not a toy she should be in possession of at her normal security clearance.

The answering voice didn't surprise her; Amanda was starting to believe nothing about the mysterious man ever could. Maybe she'd finally get the chance to meet Charlie face to face. A tired grin curved her smudged face. Something she could hold over Bri's head for the rest of their lives!

Taking another grasp on Rachel, Amanda pulled her closer to the window in preparation to pass her off to Bosley. The car she turned to find idling in the alley, however, wasn't driven by her handler. She quirked a brow as Corporal Johnson grinned at her. He was driving one of those new Mercedes MLs Mother was swooning over last month. He climbed out of the big truck and through the open window before she'd had much of a chance to do more than move out of the way.

The Marine looked her over closely, leaving Amanda squirming with embarrassment. She was far from her best and she well knew it. He nodded with approval before scooping up her captive and handed Rachel to another man she only recognized vaguely. She thought she'd seen him in the hallways of the Agency, but had never heard his name. He was difficult to see in the dark and wore a cap which shielded his features from the faint light of the moon.

The man placed Rachel in the back of the truck before binding her wrists and ankles efficiently. Looking back, it was plain he could see the curiosity in Amanda's eyes. All she could see was a roguish grin, very reminiscent of the one Lee frequently wore, as he tipped his hat in her direction before disappearing into the passenger seat. Johnson clasped her shoulder warmly before exiting himself. Within seconds, the truck was gone and Amanda was alone. The radio again crackled to life, “Good job, Seraphim. Now, where did you leave Lee?”

She goggled at the window. _Had that been...? No, it couldn't be! Could it?_ Charlie's words washed over her in a wave. Lee? Lee!

 

Amanda ran through the door, back towards the fire. Lee was in there somewhere, probably still hunting for 'Sara'. Still not having any idea how she would explain her presence, she climbed about half-way up the stairs leading to the catwalk. She scanned for a glimpse of his tawny hair or wide shoulders, to no avail. Outside she could hear the firemen preparing to rush inside and knew she had to act fast.

Cupping her hands to her mouth, she shouted as loud as she could. “LEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Near the center of the room, where the fire and smoke were the deepest, came an incredulous, “AMANDA?”

She flew down the stairs, scolding every step of the way. “Lee Stetson, you get out of there this minute. What do you think you're doing? You could get hurt!”

She paced anxiously, waiting for him to emerge. “Lee! C'mon now, this isn't funny.”

“Amanda, get back, it's not safe! Sara booby trapped this entire section. She's in here somewhere with me, but I can't see her. I heard her scream, so I think she may have gotten caught in one of her own traps. Get outta here and call Billy!”

“Anderson already did, the fire department too. Where are you?” She plunged into the smoke and moved swiftly towards the sound of his voice. It was difficult to see, and knowing that Rachel had taken the time to set Scarecrow traps didn't endear the woman to her heart. Amanda flexed her hands, wishing for a second she had another chance to whack her again.

“Don't come any closer,” the trapped man ordered imperiously, only to shake his head when she appeared out of the thick haze like an avenging angel.

She bent over, choking on the acrid fumes, to grasp the edge of the weighted net trapping her indignant partner. Forgetting for the moment how very angry she was with him, she lifted the heavy webbing to free him. Rather than waiting calmly, the man continued to thrash about in attempts to untangle himself. Far from helping, all he was managing to do was wrap the thick strands tighter around his limbs.

“Hold still! You're making it worse!” In the distance, Amanda could hear the firemen entering the burning building. They were shouting, searching for both herself and Lee.

As Amanda was turning to call out for help, Lee lashed out with his suddenly free leg and knocked her into one of the steel support pylons. Tears streamed down her face as she tore herself away from the heated metal. She swallowed a pitiful whimper and then stood back as men clad in heavy rubber coats burst into sight and took charge of his situation. The net was removed with alacrity and the pair were ushered into the cool fresh air through a freezing spray of water being directed towards the encroaching flames.

They both waved off the hovering EMTs, stating they were fine. Amanda shivered in the chill and a kind fireman placed his heavy coat around her shoulders. She nodded in acknowledgement to Billy's summons to come close but instead leaned on the side of Lee's car. She hadn't seen Anderson yet, but he was certain to have told their boss that she'd appeared before the explosion. She had no idea how she was going to explain her presence, but at least it appeared Boz had gotten away without being caught. One less problem to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“What the hell were you thinking, Amanda King?” Lee stomped over to shout at the weary woman, still struggling with the gut-wrenching fear her presence had evoked.

His rage apparently fueled her own as her chin lifted under his verbal onslaught. “I was saving you, Scarecrow!”

She looked tiny, frail even, in the heavy coat with her curls clinging wetly to her smudged, pale face. At this point he didn't know if he wanted to throttle her or hug her tight. “I'm trained for situations like this, Mrs. King! Sara managed to get away; she could've dragged you off as a hostage! And you wonder why I leave you in the car! You are a walking disaster just waiting to happen!”

Brown eyes narrowed; her voice was glacial. “I wasn't the one trapped under the net, was I, Mr. Stetson?”

He snarled back, stung by her accuracy. “This is exactly why I want you in the crypt!”

If he could've, he'd have taken the words back as he watched her slump in defeat. Tears glittered in strobe lights from the firetrucks. Then, before his eyes, she straightened her spine, turned, and walked away without another word. He felt like the world's biggest heel, knowing it was for the best. Then, almost before he realized he'd done it, he put the final nail in the coffin, “Catch a ride back with Billy. You can get started on the paperwork. We'll be at the office for the rest of the night.”

 

She didn't even acknowledge the comment, continuing instead to walk steadily towards the cluster of firemen by the trucks. She knew the kind man would need his coat back. She hadn't caught his name, but he shouldn't be difficult to find since he'd be the only one she didn't know running about without a coat.

It didn't take her long. He gallantly kissed the back of her hand, and kept it in his. “My name is Captain Paul Reynolds, I didn't catch yours.”

She blushed, but gave hers softly. “Amanda King. Nice to meet you. I wanted to return your coat. I know you'll need it.”

“I have a spare at the station house. How about I take you out for dinner on Saturday and you can give it back then? Mario's? Do you like Italian?”

Before she could respond, another fireman approached with questions. She tried to step away, but the handsome man with twinkling blue eyes caught her before he rushed off. “Here's my card. Call me?”

“I'll do that. See you on Saturday.” She tucked his card into the deep pocket of his heavy coat. He flashed her a wink and got back to work. There was a cheerful jaunt to his stride, and he whistled a merry tune.

Smiling, she glanced over her shoulder to see if Lee was still by the car. She may not be speaking to him, but her mission wasn't complete yet. Once they got back to the Agency she could wash her hands of this entire night. She'd captured the mole, but had yet to be debriefed. The exhausted woman had no idea when or how the debriefing would happen, but had been in the game long enough to realize that it would all the same. If she was really lucky, it would be after she'd had a chance to get some sleep.

Thankfully, he'd moved off. A quick scan of the area showed her co-workers deep in conversation, paying her absolutely no attention. She wisely took advantage of the situation by nonchalantly wandering towards the sedan Lee had claimed on Monday... just two short days before, it felt like a lifetime ago. She sank gratefully into the passenger seat and checked her arm. It was definitely burned. Blisters bubbled across the length of her bicep. She swallowed a few times as the angry red wound throbbed. She probably should've gone to the hospital. The fact her purse was resting in the passenger seat, when she knew she'd left it with Bosley, didn't even phase her.

*/*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The trip back to the office passed in a blur. Pain hazed her thoughts. She was sure she functioned normally because no one gave her a second look. Well, until she passed out, of course. Lee was starting to develop an interesting new habit, it seemed. Just like when she was pretending to be Victoria Greenwich, he'd again swept her up into his strong arms. Only this time she came to while he was carrying her. Unfortunately for him, she'd also remembered how upset she was... and why.

Bitter anger bubbled to the surface. Lee didn't want her as a partner, which didn't come as much of a surprise. He'd been saying it frequently over the past ten months to anyone who would listen. However, he had admitted a few times that they worked well together. She'd thought they had finally moved beyond this nonsense! She was good for him, everyone said so! Even Blue Leader.

Unable to do much more than lie in his arms like some tragic heroine from one of the ridiculous novels her mother adored, she glared helplessly as he carried her down the hall. Even though she was grateful for the medical attention which she knew she needed, she still felt like a ninny. She had far too much to do before seeing the boys off in the morning.

Wincing from the sharp staccato of Lee's demanding barrage, all she wanted to do was lie down somewhere in dark peace. Her temples throbbed in time with his rapid steps into the vividly bright examination room. She closed her eyes in protest of the nauseating light and almost growled when her rescuer jostled her arm while placing her on the table. She was hurt, and angry, and embarrassed. At least he finally went away when Dr. Kelford started attending her wound.

Not that he went far, she could hear him pacing in the hallway. He was waiting to pounce on her again; she was beginning to feel like a poor, toyed with mouse. All of her anger melted away, leaving behind mind-numbing fatigue. He wanted answers, certainly Mr. Melrose did, and Charlie had left her with no cards to play. Was it really too much to hope they'd just let her go home and rest?

Dr. Kelford was her unwitting ally; after he'd loosely wrapped her arm with gauze, Lee attempted to drag her off for debriefing. The good doctor stood resolutely in his path and wouldn't allow Amanda to leave the room. Lee's hair was standing on end by this point, but he sullenly agreed to let the medication have a chance to kick in on her headache before giving her a new one. Unfortunately, he didn't leave when the doctor dimmed the lights and wandered off to fill out his own reports. He sank into the chair and stared at her for a few minutes.

“Why?”

“Why what, Lee?” Amanda was utterly drained.

“Why did you come tonight?” His eyes were blood-shot, and he'd not yet washed up. The reek of smoke made her stomach churn anew.

“Lee, I'm tired. I'll write my report in the morning.”

William Melrose loomed in the doorway. “No, Mrs. King, you won't. You'll fill us in tonight. There are too many questions I don't have answers to. Lee, help Amanda into a wheelchair and take her to the debriefing room.”

Confident his directive would be followed to the letter, the dark man vanished from sight. Grudgingly, Amanda obediently slid her feet to the floor so she could carefully stand up. Lee sprung to action, easing his hand under her elbow before gently settling her into the directed chair. The pair followed the chief's path, both full of questions – only Amanda's weren't the same as the ones chasing through Lee's mind.

*/*

"Mrs. King, why were you at the warehouse? Lee said you didn't go with him. Why were you there?" And so it began. This was a side of William Melrose that Amanda had never encountered.

Amanda was resolute. She couldn't tell either man what was going on, she was under far different orders... and neither of them had the clearance to know. This wasn't going to be a fun chat. She glanced at Lee Stetson, taking in the fact he was wearing his 'Scarecrow' masque, and sighed. "I can't tell you."

Lee whirled, slamming his palm down on the table. "You what?"

"I can't tell you why I was there. I can't tell you how I got hurt, and I can't tell you why I didn't tell you about the fact I was hurt." Her voice was quiet but firm.

"O, yes you can... and will!" Billy growled.

"No, sir, I really can't. But I would like to go home. May I leave now?"

A bitter laugh cut across her soft words, breaking them like glass. Scarecrow, her ersatz partner, wasn't going to take this as an explanation any more than their section chief would. Amanda cast through her drug-hazed mind, hoping for an explanation which would suit both men and not compromise her own instructions. There wasn't anything she could say. Blue Leader had been very precise.

"Enough, Scarecrow. If you can't control yourself, you will be excused to Observation. Now, Mrs. King, why can't you tell me?" Billy Melrose was far from understanding.

“I have a better question, Billy. What do you know about Sara, Amanda King?” Lee snarled as he paced.

The Seraphim closed her eyes for a second, sagging wearily back into the wheelchair while holding her silence. Even if it meant her job, she couldn't say anything. Not to them, not to anyone.

Both men continued to rail at her, demanding answers. The session rapidly became unpleasant as they battered her verbally. Her head reeled. She was beyond tired. Her day began much earlier than either of theirs and any chance of rest was rapidly slipping out of her grasp. Squaring her jaw, she stared at the flashing red dot on the wall over Billy's left shoulder resolutely, saying nothing.

-*-

A knock at the door silenced the two men. Lee stalked over to open it just as Dr. Kelford pushed it open. From the look on the doctor's face, he wasn't pleased with what he saw. After tossing some curt words in the section chief's direction, he commandeered the exhausted woman's chair and grimly pushed her back into the hallway.

Amanda spoke quietly as they passed the infirmary. "Thank you, doctor. If you will give me a prescription, I will fill it at the pharmacy in the morning. Can you just take me to my car?"

"You won't be driving anywhere, Mrs. King. Not for a few days. Blue Leader sent his car for you, and your medication is waiting in the limo." Kelford's reply was hushed. No one but her escort was to know the exact location of Mrs. King's 'infirmary'... particularly since it wouldn't be within this walled fortress.

Kelford handed her off to Corporal Johnson just before they reached the elevator. Glad to be leaving, she didn't protest when the Marine pushed her inside the silver box. Just before the doors closed, she witnessed Lee encountering another Marine at the end of the hall. It seemed Charlie had called out the troops.

 

*/*

“Good work, Seraphim.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Why did she do it?”

“It turns out our Rachel wasn't exactly the person she claimed to be. Kelly has been doing some digging and discovered the truth about the same time you did yourself. She had called Sabrina, but the typhoon created havoc with the connection. Much like it did for yours, I presume. As for why, it seems Raquel Negrete is an ambitious huntress who delights in tracking dangerous game. Your Scarecrow was to be her latest trophy. She'd been stalking her quarry for close to two years, and used her Townsend Agency connection to finally make her move.”

“I see. What are you going to do with her and Jesus? Not to mention Miguel.” Leaning back, Amanda let Charlie's soothing voice wash over her while he cleared up the last of the mystery. This beat out paperwork hand's down.

“All three have already been transferred to a protected facility. It's not likely Jesus will ever recover, and Miguel is singing like a bird. What made you suspect her, Amanda?”

“Well, she thought I didn't recognize her when she was working undercover at the Agency. Marci wasn't exactly her best thought for a disguise, although it almost worked. I thought it was a bit strange that she'd not acknowledged me after we'd met and I saw her in the halls. I mean, there was no reason for her not to, never would've threatened her cover. Then there was the perfume bottle Lee found at the warehouse. He said it was by the door, but my purse was inside the crate. I never had it anywhere near the door. What finally clued me in was when I remembered that she said she'd met Bri last year. Bri wasn't in Hong Kong last summer, she was here cleaning up the mess from the corporate espionage fiasco involving her company. We borrowed your ketch and took the boys sailing, remember?”

“Excellent detective work, Seraphim,”  Charlie's voice was warm with admiration.

“Thank you, Charlie. My head is pounding, I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute.”

 

*/*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

10:15 a.m. July 25, 1984

 

Lee paced the small cage of Billy's office while the section chief took Francine's report. Amanda King had completely vanished, and Miguel Vargas was no longer in his holding cell. They'd only now discovered Vargas' disappearance. It seemed the Marine guarding the cell was no longer standing duty at the Agency, and was also nowhere to be found. Further, the last time anyone had seen Corporal Johnson was last night when he pushed Amanda into the elevator. Kelford was still missing as well.

He interrupted the blonde rudely, not caring in the least. “Billy, what the hell is going on here? People don't just disappear. This is one of the most secure installations in the world. Where is she?”

“Too right, Scarecrow.” The three agents stared at the voice emitting from above. Like in almost every other room of the building, there was a speaker embedded in the ceiling tiles. The system was there to sound general alerts and other types of public announcements. Unlike the others, however, this one was also hard-wired directly to the unseen head of the Agency – Blue Leader. “Vargas was moved last night. Mrs. King is under Dr. Kelford's care until she heals from her wounds. I'm told she should be able to return in about ten days.”

Francine arched a slim brow at the words. _Granted she'd been burned, but why did Amanda need Kelford's direct care? Better question, why is Blue Leader the one telling us?_

Lee opened his mouth, but before he uttered a sound, the voice continued.

“I trust Smithers has been disillusioned, Melrose. Mrs. King will not be transferred to Cryptography or any other department in this facility, do I make myself clear? Further, she will be attending the next session of Station One. Mrs. King is a valuable addition to the Agency, and was operating under my directive this week. Scarecrow, you will cease your fruitless search for the Seraphim immediately. She carries a higher security clearance than you do.”

Billy cleared his throat before responding, “Understood, sir. I have already made it clear to both Smithers and Stetson that Mrs. King was not being transferred. I trust the message has been received.”

“Good. As you were.”

Lee carefully avoided Billy and Francine's eyes while leaving the office. He had some thinking to do, may as well return Paul's jacket in the process.

*/*

 

Mary Finkle glared at the man perched behind the desk in Personnel. “I don't care where you find one. I need another body in the Steno Pool. Preferably one who spends more time typing files than making eyes at the field agents. The last one you sent me was useless. She didn't even bother to call in, just sent someone to collect her things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Comments & critiques are welcomed. This is completely AU. While this tale remains mostly within the time frame above, it doesn't stay with canon. Thank you very much to my beta, editors, and medical resources. Any mistakes are completely my own, and do not reflect on my excellent sources. This tale is dedicated to MyKidsMom1963, without your help CN:S never would've been finished.


End file.
